Trucos de Magia
by rou-san
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura y sus 35 hermanos son parte de una red internacional de ladrones, ellos serán parte de grandes aventuras, huyendo de la policía tras realizar grandes robos. —Somos hermanos Sasuke-kun, esto no puede ser.—Murmuro ella de manera confundida, con la excitación corriendo por sus venas. —Claro que si podemos amor mio.—Respondió Sasuke besándola de manera apasionada.
1. Chapter 1

Trucos de magia.

Un truco de magia es aquello catalogado por otros, como engaños sistemáticos; donde la magia en sí, no es verdad…

— ¡Y con ustedes tenemos Kyubi!

Exclamo el narrador del show. Ante luces de colores, apareciendo en un escenario, cuatro jóvenes misteriosos.

—Hoy es la primera noche del espectáculo de estos cuatro chicos ¿Qué nos tienen preparado? ¡Solo viendo el show lo descubrirán!

Esto funcionara chicos, es el comienzo de todo; el ojo nos tiene en la mir

—Ante ustedes, Kyubi! ¡Líder del grupo, Sasuke Uchiha!

¿Qué sucederá sin fallamos? Es la primera vez que salimos a escena Sasuke-kun, el ojo nos mantiene vigilado

— ¡La princesa del cuarteto! ¡Con ustedes, el cerezo! ¡Sakura Haruno!

No te preocupes Sakura-chan, crecimos bajo la tutela del ojo, nuestros otros hermanos también están en esto

— ¡El zorro del equipo! ¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Igualmente esta el riesgo de que nos atrapen, estamos conscientes de ello; aunque nuestros hermanos nos sacarían de cualquier lio

— ¡El artista del grupo! ¡Sai!

Hmp… no debemos preocuparnos por ello ¿Saben por que? Pues simplemente somos los mejores…

— ¡Hola publico!

Vocifero Sakura sobre el escenario, vestida con unos pantalones ajustados negros, zapatos de tacones de aguja, chaqueta negra y un sobrero negro.

—Nos encontramos aquí, sobre este escenario; solo para ustedes y por ustedes, somos los mejores; esperen mucho de nosotros…

Hablo Sasuke de manera orgullosa y fanfarrona, guiñando un ojo al público junto a una sonrisa de encanto, logrando los gritos de las mujeres entre el público, vestido de pantalón negro y chaqueta negra, un sombrero sobre su cabeza:.

—Como saben, nuestro espectáculo trata sobre magia, ¿Qué tipo de magia? ¿No quieren venir a nosotros y descubrirlo?

Colaboró Naruto hacia el público, junto a su sonrisa zorruna y mirada conquistadora, trayendo al público femenino, al igual que Sasuke, vestido de pantalón y chaqueta negra sin sombrero.

—Esto sí que es un mal augurio, los cuatro mejores magos de toda la historia juntos ¿No chicas?

Coqueteo Sai a unas chicas del público, sentadas en primera fila, vestido de pantalón negro y camisa blanca sin sombrero.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡No pueden olvidar al público masculino!

Comento Sakura, jugando con su cabello de manera coqueta, con su sonrisa conquistadora y fiera mirada; logrando silbidos del público masculino.

— ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Deja de coquetear con ellos!

— ¡Pues tu coqueteas con las chicas de aquí y no te digo nada Sasuke-kun! —Respondió Sakura al ataque de Sasuke.

— ¡Uuuu! ¡Esto se pone bueno! —Alentó Naruto de manera divertida, los cuatro sobre un gran escenario.

— ¡Vamos chicos! Dejen las discusiones porque…

Sai dejo a medias sus palabras, de inmediato los cuatro se movieron al centro del escenario tomándose de las manos.

— ¡Es hora de la magia!

Exclamaron los cuatro, para luego; un gran destello apareció, cuando todo fue visible, ellos habían desaparecido. Detrás del escenario, con la voz del presentador de fondo, estaban el equipo, preparándose para el show.

—No era parte del show reclamarme sobre el coqueteo Sasuke-kun ¿Cuál era tu intención si no era parte del show? —Interrogo Sakura de manera curiosa, la manera en que hizo Sasuke para reclamarle sobre el coqueteo fue extraña; después de todo, los guiños habían sido planeados.

—Simplemente quise dar un poco de emoción al público, no hay explicación alguna más que esa…—Contesto sin interés y seriedad, mas la sonrisa plantada en su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

—Verdaderamente eres imposible…—Declaro molesta Sakura, marchándose a su posición donde debía salir a escena. De acuerdo a lo planeado, Sakura saldría para realizar su presentación, luego saldría Sasuke para acompañar lo que haría Sakura.

—Viejo, la verdad no entiendo tu manera de llamar la atención de Sakura-chan…—Declaro Naruto, acercándose a Sasuke, quien se mantenían detrás del escenario viendo a Sakura iniciar su truco.

— ¡Hola a todos! —Saludo Sakura con entusiasmo, colocándose en el centro del escenario. — ¿Han visto sedas bailarinas? Pues es eso ¡Magia! —Declaró Sakura, llevando su mano derecha a la manga de su chaqueta, de esta sacó telas gigantes de seda, las cuales agitó y de manera mágica empezaron a moverse inusualmente sobre el escenario, dejando atónita a la audiencia.

—No estoy intentando llamar la atención de Sakura, eso sería como incesto…—Se burló Sasuke mirando el escenario, estaba a punto de salir.

—Sabes que solo fuimos adoptados por el ojo, no somos hermanos de verdad…—Refutó Naruto con extrañes.

Sasuke se alzo de hombros; avanzo al escenario junto a Sakura, volteando hacia Naruto, guiñando su ojo de manera divertida, Naruto negó con la cabeza al ver la actitud de su amigo. Sasuke llego junto a Sakura, para entonces, de sus manos estaba creando grandes burbujas de jabón, tan grandes como ellos, encerrando las grandes telas danzantes de Sakura. Las burbujas de elevaron en el escenario al igual que las manos de Sasuke, simulando que con este movimiento le ordenaba a las burbujas subir por entre el teatro.

— ¡Quietas! —Declaro Sakura, al instante las telas se detuvieron, dejando a las burbujas con una belleza singular, dado el color de las telas.

— ¡Dancen! —Sentencio Sakura, al instante las telas empezaron a moverse realmente rápido.

— ¡Pájaros! —Exclamó Sasuke, de inmediato la burbuja reventó pero en vez de salir las grandes telas de Sakura, salieron pájaros hermosos de distintos colores; se dispersaron por el auditorio, entre el público.

— ¡Flores!

Cada pájaro que emergió de la burbuja, se convirtieron en miles de flores, que cayeron en cada butaca, sobre los regazos de las personas presentes que disfrutaban del espectáculo. Todos empezaron a aplaudir ante el espectáculo sorprendente de ellos.

— ¡Aun no termina!

Declaro Sasuke elevando sus manos, de las cuales emergieron grandes burbujas, miro a Sakura y asintió a la chica, la cual empezó a correr hacia las burbujas, saltando a ellas, quedó dentro de una; esta se elevó, Sakura empezó a danzar dentro de la burbujas, poco después la burbuja reventó dejando caer a Sakura; el público se asusto, ella caería al suelo, pero de la nada, Sasuke apareció y atrapo a Sakura en sus brazos.

—Adelgazaste…—Susurro Sasuke burlistamente, Sakura sonreía entre dientes.

—Una palabra más y te mato…—Gruño en un murmullo.

Pronto salió a escena Naruto, sin decir una palabra más que solo mostrar su sonrisa zorruna, se colocó en el centro del escenario; mientras Sasuke y Sakura volvían detrás de escena, Sai se mantenía esperando su aparición.

—Buena atrapada…—Halagó Sai mirando a ambos volver, Sasuke sonrió mientras Sakura elevaba una ceja ante lo dicho; hablaban como si ella fuese un objeto cualquiera al cual atrapo mientras caía a una altura considerable.

— ¿Puedes creer que adelgazó? —Comentó Sasuke.

Sai negó con la cabeza de manera burlista a lo dicho; mientras Sakura se contenía para no golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Podrías dejar tus payasadas? Creo que le pediré a Naruto ser mi compañero de actos…—Comento furiosa, retirándose del sitio.

Sasuke colocó sus ojos en blanco y empezó a seguirla sin quitar su sonrisa, con las manos en sus bolsillos, caminaba tras ella:.

—Vamos cariño, se que sin mi morirías…

—Piérdete…—Gruñó la chica desapareciendo de entre los pasillos del sitio.

Sasuke se volteo hacia Sai, aun con su sonrisa plantada en el rostro, elevo sus manos a la vez que se alzaba de hombros. Sai se recostó sobre una columna del sitio y suspiro, viendo como su hermano se perdía también de entre los pasillos detrás de la chica.

Naruto había llamado a 9 personas de entre el público, las cuales ahora se mantenían de pie, con la cabeza inclinada, estáticos en sus sitios; Naruto trono sus dedos y cada una de esas personas empezaron a actuar como animales, pájaros, gatos, perros e incluso leones y elefantes fingían ser.

—Este es uno de los trucos de magia más trillados de la historia, la hipnosis; la verdad, no es un truco de magia, al menos no como yo los hago…

Aplaudió tres veces y las 9 personas volvieron en sí, mirando a su alrededor desubicados. Naruto trono sus dedos una vez más, pero esta vez Sai avanzo al escenario, elegante y grácil como siempre; debajo de su brazo portaba una carpeta y pinceles, un tarro de pintura negra en su mano derecha, a la vez que saludaba al público. Sai se coloco a un lado de Naruto, extendió todos sus instrumentos de trabajo en el suelo, empezando a dibujar rápidamente dos pájaros y unas ratas, Naruto se volvió hacia las 9 personas que le habían ayudado anteriormente.

—Pueden volver a sus asientos…

Solicito, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de estos. Naruto avanzo un poco en el escenario hacia el público.

— ¡Quiero a todos de pie y mantengan en sus manos un pequeño sobre que hay en cada una de sus butacas! —Ordeno Naruto con una sonrisa, de inmediato todos hicieron lo solicitado. — ¡Ahora quiero que todos griten sus nombres! ¡Alto y fuerte! ¡Todos a la vez! —Exclamo Naruto enérgicamente, cada uno de los espectadores empezaron a gritar sus nombres menos dos personas presentes.

—Esto realmente empieza a resultar interesante Danzo-sama…—Comento un joven sentado junto a un viejo, este cubría su ojo derecho con un parche blanco, su cabeza cubierta por un sombrero igualmente blanco.

—Silencio chico…—Reprendió el viejo seriamente, viendo todo con atención.

El público solo gritaba y no se les entendía nada; Naruto hizo una señal de silencio, provocando que todos dejaran de gritar.

— ¡Tú, tú, tú y tu! ¡Todos siéntense menos ellos! —Ordeno Naruto, de inmediato Sai miro a todos.

—La magia… ¿No es… interesante? —Hablo Sai con una sonrisa ladeada, pasando sobre el papel que había dibujado anteriormente, su mano.

Todos observaron de manera asombrada como los cuatro animalitos cobraban vida, hubo un gritillo de asombro por parte de todos. Lo animalillos corrieron hacia las personas señaladas por Naruto, las aves volaron sobre sus cabeza, cayendo en picada hacia ellos; vieron sorprendidos como los pájaros ingresaban al sobre que mantenían en sus manos sin manchar de tinta el papel. Los ratoncillos se acercaron y subieron por sus piernas, como las aves; ingresaron al sobre de igual manera. Naruto y Sai sonrieron complacidos.

— ¡Ahora quiero que abran sus sobres!

Vocifero Sai, todos acataron su orden; sorprendidos notaron que dentro de los sobres se encontraban sus nombres completos, junto a los nombres de sus familiares, su edad y… número de cuenta bancaria.

— ¿¡Como supieron esto si yo solo grite mi sobrenombre!?

Interrogo sorprendido uno de los elegidos, ambos sonrieron. Sai de igual manera, paso su mano sobre su cuaderno de dibujo, de este emergieron cientos de ratas de tintas, las cuales corrieron hacia los sobres de cada una de las personas que estaban de espectadores; prediciendo lo que abría en los sobres, todos los abrieron, notando; de igual manera, que en el sobre estaba sus nombres, sus edades, nombres de sus familiares y cuenta bancaria.

— ¿Cómo? Preguntan…—Hablo Naruto, dirigiendo sus mirada hacia Danzo, sonrió divertido.

Sai se acerco con sus cosas a Naruto, colocándose de espaldas a su compañero.

— ¡Pues con magia!

Exclamaron ambos, Sai soltó unas cartas las cuales se consumieron en fuego en simples segundos; cuando lo notaron, ninguno de los dos estaba en el escenario. Danzo observo con mirada entrecerrada lo sucedido, luego observo su sobre.

—No gritaste amigo mío, me lo dice la magia

Leyó en voz baja el hombre, sonrió de manera sombría.

—Es hora de irnos…—Declaro Danzo, tomando su bastón y retirándose, seguido de su acompañante; sonrió para sí mismo. —Con que magia…Uzumaki insolente, esta vez los desenmascare a todos…—Murmuro, dejando la amenaza en el aire.

Naruto y Sai ingresaron al camerino festejando, habían visto las expresiones y aplausos del público; notaron que habían tenido éxito en el show. Al ingresar miraron claramente a Sakura frente a la mesa del sitio, sentada y tecleando en su computadora. Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared mirando a Sakura, mientras no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro, mirándola; ambos aun discutían.

—Solo fue un comentario cualquiera, no puedo creer que te molestes por eso. —Reclamo Sasuke, Sakura solo bufo.

—Significa mucho para mí, me hace recordar cuando subí 4 kilos en el peor día de mi vida, sabes eso, contando que lo hiciste adrede…

— ¿Hablas de la vez que no entraste en la caja cuando practicábamos el truco de las espadas y eso? —Interrogo Sasuke elevando una ceja, recordó el día en que ambos practicaban el truco de las espadas y la caja; Sakura debía pasar por una hendidura de la caja para salir, así las espadas entrarían sin lastimarla, solo que Sakura no pudo pasar por el pequeño agujero solo porque había aumentado unos simples 4 kilos.

—Sabes como Ino y Kurotsuchi se burlaron por ese incidente; me molesta realmente que lo saques a coalición en estos momentos… y pensar que no lo hiciste aquella vez e incluso me defendiste. —Alego la chica, recordando que desde que eran pequeños, Sasuke era quien la defendía de sus otros 35 hermanos; aunque debía agregar que sus hermanos mayores nunca la molestaron, después de todo las bromas entre hermanos nunca debían faltar.

—Bien, perdón; no fue mi intención, sabes que te defendería una y mil veces de ellas… cuantas veces sean necesarias…

Sakura dejo de teclear en su portátil al escucharlo, esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras, se contuvo por no dejar salir un suspiro.

—Parece que llegamos en mal momento hermano, acabamos de presenciar ¡Por fin! La declaración de Sasuke…

Se burlo Naruto viendo a Sasuke, el cual solo bajo su mirada ocultando su vergüenza; aunque eso no disimulaba la gran vena que poseía en cuello por el coraje que le provoco esas palabras. Sai coloco los ojos en blanco, veía venir otra discusión por parte ambos, mientras Sakura solo siguió tecleando con la cabeza baja; realmente se había avergonzado por lo dicho.

— ¿Podrías callarte? En ocasiones como estas, me alegro el que no seamos hermanos de sangre si no de adopción. —Reclamo Sasuke realmente molesto.

Naruto coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos, se cruzo de piernas mirando a su hermano y amigo del alma.

—No puedo creer que digas esas cosas, eres incorregible.

—No como tu…—Gruño Sasuke.

Sai los ignoro y avanzo hacia Sakura, mirando como tecleaba como loca.

— ¿Ya casi lo tienes?

—Sí, aunque aun no le diré a Sasuke-kun, está ocupado en su inútil discusión…—Comento girando un poco su rostro, mirando como ahora Naruto y Sasuke peleaban, mantenían sus manos unidas, aplicando fuerza y chocando sus cabezas de manera furiosa mientras rayos de sus ojos salían, fulminándose uno al otro, Sai solo resoplo al verlos.

—Parecen cabras golpeándose así…—Comparo al verlos de esa manera.

Un sonido de la computadora llamo la atención de ambos, miraron en la pantalla, estaba entrando una llamada por skype, Sakura contesto al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡Shikamaru!

Saludo feliz la chica, Sai bajo un poco su cabeza para ver al chico, el cual saludo con un movimiento de mano.

—Tenemos nuevas noticias…

— ¡Quítate Shikamaru!

Se escucho una voz femenina, unas manos empujaron al chico al otro lado de la pantalla; en esta apareció una rubia de ojos azules, mirando con una sonrisa a Sakura y Sai.

— ¡Frente! ¡Sai-kun!

Exclamo alegre, Sai sonrió con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—Hola preciosa…

Ino se sonrojo al escucharlo, Sakura murmuro algo intangible por ambos.

—Queridos hermanos, si llamaron a mi computadora para coquetear en mis narices… les cuento que existe la privacidad…—Comento con diversión.

Sai tocio disimulando la situación, mientras Ino bufaba.

— ¿Dónde están Sasuke-kun y Naruto no baka?

Interrogo intentando cambiar de tema, Sakura entrecerró sus ojos al igual que Sai, suspiraron a la vez, se movieron dejando ver la escena que se montaban ambos, Ino empezó a reír.

— ¿Ahora por que pelean? —Grito más que preguntar.

Naruto y Sasuke voltearon hacia la pantalla observando a Ino, Naruto sonrió mientras Sasuke no quitaba su expresión rabiosa hacia su amigo.

— ¡Es que Sasuke por fin se declaro y nosotros lo presenciamos…!

—Calla…

Sasuke estiraba las mejillas de Naruto evitando que siguiera hablando, Sakura se sonrojo.

—Par de idiotas…—Insultó, Ino empezó a reír al igual que unas voces en el fondo que empezaron a chiflar.

— ¡Yo lo sabia!

Grito Neji en el fondo, Tenten solo reía y un reclamo de flojera de Shikamaru.

—Ya cállate Shikamaru que estas en igual situación que Sasuke, incluso Neji…

Todos hicieron silencio, Sakura resoplo.

— ¿Pueden dejar el tema? No hagan ese tipo de especulaciones, Sasuke-kun no está interesado en mi, el hecho de que siempre me defienda no dice nada…

Replico Sakura, Sasuke que aun estiraba las mejillas de Naruto de manera dolorosa, sintió una gran lanza atravesar su corazón, Ino negó con la cabeza, Naruto viéndose libre grito.

— ¡Como hay incesto en esta familia!

Ahora era Sai y Sasuke que seguían estirando sus mejillas, observándolo de manera sombría; se habían sentido tocados por ese comentario.

— ¡No importa! Sakura, dejemos a esos infantiles, corre a la televisión y pon el canal de Francia…

Sakura elevo una ceja, tomo el control remoto de la televisión, mientras los chicos pararon lo que hacían para ver lo que había en dicho canal.

—Imaginar que pueden haber ladrones tan intrépidos, no puedo imaginar cómo pudieron ingresar a robar al banco de Francia…

Hablo el reportero en un rápido francés, todos entendieron al saber más de 25 idiomas cada uno.

—Tenemos imágenes de los ladrones, por parte de las cámaras de seguridad…

En la televisión se vio imágenes, uno de los ladrones abría magistralmente la bóveda donde se guardaba el dinero, la cinta fue adelantada hasta notarse como cuatros ladrones salían con un gran botín, uno de ellos, se detuvo ante la cámara y envió un beso de manera descarada; todos quedaron estáticos al ver lo de la televisión, miraron Ino que poseía una gran sonrisa, fue entonces que Sakura soltó una gran carcajada.

— ¡Cerda descarada! ¡Esa eras tú!

Chillo con diversión a su hermana, la cual también se exploto de risa junto a todos los demás que acompañaban a la rubia.

—Es increíble…

Murmuro Naruto en un suspiro, Sasuke solo se sentó en el suelo con una ligera sonrisa al igual que Sai.

—Mira que robar el banco de Francia y enviar besos, eso es pasarse…

—Supera eso frentona…

Reto Ino, Sakura sonrió a la vez que compartía pantalla; Sasuke, Sai y Naruto se acercaron a la chica viendo lo que había en la pantalla,

—No lo creo…—Murmuro Ino.

—Es increíble…—Musito Naruto perplejo al ver la pantalla de la computadora.

—Sera divertido…—Comento Sai.

—Lo mejor para los mejores…—Determino con fanfarronería Sasuke.

—Sera nuestro objetivo chicos…—Hablo Sakura. En la pantalla se veía un gran edificio, en letras grandes y negras decía "Metropolitan Museum of arte, New York" Museo metropolitano de arte, New York.

* * *

Hola mis queridas chicas. Pasaba aquí no más a dejar otro fic (lo se aun no termino los otros), esta idea nació de la película "Los ilusionistas" y bueno, quise publicarla. Ya tengo capítulos avanzados y esta historia tendrá mm... lime, lemon, pero depende de que como avance la historia y si veo un poco de interés. Se que no hago historias para buscar comentaros o así, pero me quiero animar a escribir ese tipo de cosas y digamos que me da pena y sin apoyo y sin llegar a sentirme tonta... digamos que ustedes me ayudarían a ver si voy por buen camino (sip, voy hacia el lado oscuro XD), solo pido que me guíen amigas mías, no soy novata escribiendo, pero si lo soy en el campo del lemon y digamos que me da la curiosidad de experimentar a un nivel que no sea "Tuvieron sexo desenfrenada mente con la virginal sakura y el dios del sexo sasuke uchiha" creo que me entenderán, seria así a un nivel novelesco (no, 50 sombras de gay... digo de gray no), un tipo Willow la verdad.

Espero y les guste, saben que pueden dejar comentarios sin estar registradas, esto es por ustedes y para ustedes, si logre sacar una sonrisa mi trabajo fue echo. chao chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Trucos de Magia capitulo 2

Entre las sombras de la noche, cuatro figuras extrañas se mueven de entre las oscuridad del momento; infiltrándose dentro de un edificio cada figura se disperso, sin ninguna complicación lograron ingresar al edificio que en letras lo identificaba "Metropolitan Museum of arte, New York". Una vez dentro se volvieron a dividir por medio de señas por parte de uno de ellos, haciendo creer así, que era el líder del grupo; uno de ellos llego a la exhibición de arte japonesa que mantenía el museo donde se encontraban, quedo detenida ante una figura extraña pero hermosa, una esfera de jade, sonrió para sí antes de tomarla.

—Aléjese de la esfera y levante las manos…—.Ordeno el guarda de seguridad, sí; los habían atrapado. La figura se volteo hacia el hombre que le apuntaba con un arma, con las manos en alto, para entonces el guarda noto que era una mujer. —Bien muñeca, aléjate despacio de la esfera y hagamos esto rápido, no te veo el rostro, pero esperemos que el traje naranja de la prisión te luzca…—Argumento el oficial.

La chica sonrió bajo su máscara sin que el guarda lo notara, de su mano emergieron unas cartas de póquer, el guarda afirmo su arma al verlas inseguro de lo que conseguiría con eso.

— ¡Suelta lo que tengas ahora mismo!

Pero la chica hizo más que eso, lanzo cuatro cartas al aire, las cuales se multiplicaron, lanzo una manta sobre la esfera y empezó a correr,

— ¡Detente! —Grito el guarda, el cual se acerco a la manta que claramente se notaba la figura de la esfera bajo esta, al quitar la manta se percato de que: la esfera no estaba. —Un intruso detectado, ha tomado la esfera de jade de la exhibición japonesa…—Notifico por un radio antes de seguir al ladrón.

La chica corría por los pasillos del sitio, al doblar a la esquina se encontró con uno de sus compañeros. —Me vieron…—Susurro con voz apresurada la chica mientras seguía con su carrera.

—Ya somos dos…—Susurro su compañero siguiéndola.

Al seguir por los pasillos, se encontraron con sus otros dos compañeros de robo; uno de ellos hizo señas indicándoles que siguieran corriendo a prisa.

\- ¡Deténganse!

Grito tres hombres desde atrás, los cuatro apresuraron su carrera; recorrían los lugares del edificio intentando escapar, hasta que se encontraron con un pasillo sin salida.

—Los tenemos…—Se regocijo unos de los regordetes guardas que los seguían.

Los cuatros bajaron sus manos; los guardas seguros de sí mismos avanzaron a ellos para esposarlos.

—Se equivocaron al escoger este museo…—Se burlo uno de los guardas al tenerlos ya esposados.

El líder del cuarteto frunció su seño.

—No como tu al llamar a mi chica muñeca…—Gruño el sujeto, al instante se movió rápidamente golpeando al guarda.

— ¡Quieto! —Exclamo con advertencia al ver el movimiento inadvertido de aquel ladrón presuntuoso.

Pero fue detenido por otro de los ladrones que lo golpeo, los cuatro golpearon a cada guarda, los cuales ya en el suelo elevaron su mirada al verlos escapar, uno de ellos fijo su mirada notando que sus compañeros estaban tirados en el suelo.

— ¡Levántense y síganlos!

Exclamo uno de ellos, al instante en que se colocaba de pie, pero al hacerlo volvió a caer, fijo su mirada a sus manos y pies, notando que estaban esposados con las mismas esposas que les colocaron a los ladrones.

— ¿Pero como… lo hicieron?

Se interrogo uno de ellos confundido. Los ladrones ya habían salido del museo con un botín estupendo con ellos.

— ¿Tu chica? —Interrogo uno de ellos con burla.

—Simple distracción, no empiecen…—Gruño el líder, siguiendo su camino mientras corrían, la chica del grupo suspiro para seguirlo; mientras los otros dos solo se alzaron de hombros ocultando su sonrisa burlona y seguían su camino.

En un edificio del estado, un hombre calvo caminaba con prisa dentro de una concurrida oficina con papeles en sus manos, tras él caminaba un hombre con cigarrillo en su boca, una barba negra de piel morena.

— ¡Vamos Morino! ¡Debes de estar de broma! —Exclamo el hombre que iba detrás del sujeto calvo con una pañoleta en su cabeza.

— ¿Ves en mi rostro rastro alguna de broma? ¿No? Pues es porque no es una broma Azuma. —Respondió Ibiki a un acongojado Azuma.

—No me puedes dar un caso así ¿Un museo? Merezco un caso de delincuentes internacionales como siempre ¡Pregúntale a Ibizu! ¡Él siempre tiene la razón! —Exclamo enfurecido, señalando al nombrado que se encontraba en un escritorio escribiendo a toda prisa.

—Piérdete Azuma…—Respondió Ibizu sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

Ibiki sonrió con mofa ante la respuesta mientras Azuma bufaba, ambos ingresaron al área de interrogaciones.

—Tendrás compañera, Shizune Kato, ambos son del FBI, resuelvan esto deprisa, no pueden detenerse por nada cuando piezas de arte están en juego como las que robaron…

Ordeno a prisa, ingresando a una sala, en el lugar se encontraba una pelinegra de cabello corto, vestida de pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca, sonreía; hizo una reverencia como saludo a ambos hombres.

—Shizune, Azuma… Azuma Shizune, basta de presentaciones y pónganse a trabajar…—Presento Ibiki, dejando en blanco a Shizune ante tal presentación.

Azuma bufo, movió su cabeza para que la chica lo siguiera, la cual obedeció en el acto.

—Ya interrogue a los testigos, guardas de seguridad…

— ¿Interrogaste a los testigos sin mi presente? —Interrogo Incrédulo Azuma, la chica no supo que decir, solo asintió nerviosa. —Vuélvelo a hacer y te despides de este caso…—Amenazo Azuma furioso, siguió con su camino. —Los interrogare de nuevo.

—Pero hice un informe de lo dicho.

—No importa, haré uno nuevo…

Shizune apretó sus labios con indignación ante el trato que estaba recibiendo.

—Pero… pero, los testigos afirmaron que fue magia…

Azuma se detuvo incrédulo por lo que escucho, miro a Shizune esperando que dijera que era una broma, al no obtener respuesta alguna interrogo.

— ¿No es broma?

—No…

— ¡Diablos!

Azuma estaba impaciente frente a un guarda, este narraba trucos de magia y demás por parte de los ladrones.

— ¡Entonces lazo cuatro cartas las cuales se multiplicaron, cuando iba a quitar el manto de la esfera, desapareció! ¡Lo increíble es que se notaba la figura de una esfera debajo del manto!

—Ya basta, escuche suficiente…—Gruño Azuma, menudito caso le habían dado. Se froto las sienes con frustración.

—No me gusta decir esto pero… se lo dije…—Comento Shizune, Azuma gruño al comentario.

—Listo, nuestros ladrones se creen magos, es parte del perfil, dile a la unidad que busque entre los magos conocidos de la ciudad…

Ordeno Azuma, Shizune asintió antes de perderse por los pasillos acatando la orden solicitada.

— ¡Buenas noches!

Exclamo Sakura sobre el escenario, junto a ella se encontraba Sasuke junto a dos perros Husky, ambos se mantenían echados uno a cada lado de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué es la metamorfosis? ¿Transformaciones? ¿Transmutaciones?

Hablo Sasuke hacia el público, Sakura avanzo por el escenario, uno de los perros la empezó a seguir agitando su cola mostrándose feliz.

—Podemos apreciar estos cambios en animales, gusanos convirtiéndose en mariposas, huevos a pájaros, cambios ligados a seres de su misma especie…

Prosiguió Sakura, Sasuke se ubico en el centro del lugar con uno de los perros, el otro estaba junto a Sakura,

—Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si convirtiéramos animales de una especie a otra? Por ejemplo, de un perro a un conejo…

Culmino Sasuke, realizo un chiflido y chasqueo sus dedos, ambos perros corrieron a él, estos empezaron a correr alrededor del chico. Sasuke elevo sus brazos, vestía una camisa blanca de manga corto.

—Nada bajo la manga…

Hablo al público, mostrando que su camisa no poseía mangas, con su sonrisa al público ganando gritos de las chicas dentro del teatro donde estaban. Sasuke agito sus manos, al hacerlo apareció un aro gigante de su mano, los perros empezaron a saltar dentro del aro, luego corrían alrededor de Sasuke volviendo a saltar en el aro. Sakura avanzo hacia los perros y el aro, tomo el sombrero que portaba y de este, saco un manto de seda tan grande o más que ella, asombrando al público, ya que el sombrero era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que un manto de ese tamaño no estuviera en tal sitio, lo agito haciendo que este empezara a bailar sobre el escenario, el cual empezó a seguir a los perros, pasando de igual manera por el aro, en unos instantes el manto pasaba por el manto al mismo momento que los canes, el manto se retiró y se aprecio como en vez de perros, conejos saltaban por el aro, un murmuro de sorpresa del publico se escucho, Sasuke lanzo el aro al aire, este se convirtió en polvo, el manto de Sakura se evaporó como si agua se tratara. Sai apareció junto a sus compañeros seguido de un montón de ratones de tinta:

-¡Vuelo!

Exclamo Sai, los ratones se convirtieron en pájaros volando una vez más sobre el público, los pájaros descendieron del aire y giraron en vuelo en el centro del escenario, se dispersaron y desaparecieron, dejando ver a Naruto en su sitio.

—Hoy transformaremos una réplica de un objeto valioso en dinero…

Hablo Naruto, escuchando aplausos y gritos de euforia de los espectadores. Sakura apareció con un objeto en sus manos, notando el público con asombro, era la esfera de jade que fue robada del museo.

—Esta replica fue creada con el fin de este truco, Sakura; coloca la esfera en el pedestal…

Sakura coloco la esfera en un pedestal que Naruto había hecho aparecer junto a un asistente, se alejo del sitio. Sai se acerco al objeto y la cubrió con un pañuelo que había llevado en sus manos. El pedestal en sí, era una mesa baja de vidrio, patas delgadas, el público podía observar claramente lo que había bajo la mesa:

— ¿Quieren verlo?

Interrogo Sasuke al inicio del escenario con sus manos en sus bolsillos, Naruto junto a él jugando con un sombrero negro.

—Claro que lo quieren ver ¿Cierto?

— ¡Sí!

Gritaron a más no poder la audiencia, Sakura se acerco a Sai, elevo sus manos, al instante que la esfera cubierta por el pañuelo se elevaba.

— ¡¿Quieren ver?! —Interrogo Naruto en un grito:

— ¡Sí!

Alentó el público, la esfera llego al centro del teatro. Sai lanzo una carta a la esfera, la cual se incendio y exploto, el pañuelo se abrió y de este emergió cientos de dólares que el público empezó a atrapar, al mismo tiempo que aplaudían y vitoreaban la acción.

—Los tenemos jefe, están en la suite…—Hablo un agente del FBI, que se encontraba a las afueras de un gran edificio, un lujoso bloque de apartamentos, en los cuales se encontraban Sakura y su grupo hospedados.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente a una sosa y pequeña silla de madera, sus manos esposadas, bostezaba con aburrimiento. Llevaba ahí tres horas; la policía los había arrestado a él y a su equipo como sospechosos de robo al museo la pasada noche. Un supuesto policía; que a opinión de Sasuke: era un simple y amargado policía bueno para nada.

— ¡Diga la verdad! ¿Dónde se encontraba usted y su compañera a la hora del crimen? Se ha confirmado que ninguno de ustedes estuvieron en sus apartamentos luego del show que presentaron esa noche…

—Ya se lo he dicho un millón de veces en estas tres horas encerrado aquí viendo su horrible rostro. —Replico hastiado Sasuke, llevaba repitiendo lo mismo tantas veces, que se había empezado a sentir una grabadora. —Me encontraba en una cita con mi chica Sakura, juntos fuimos al cine y luego… bueno, fuimos a un lugar más privado, donde nuestros compañeros no pudieran vernos…

—A un motel. —Determino Azuma realmente molesto.

Había algo que Sasuke no había podido evitar en esas tres horas en que se encontró encerrado repitiendo aquellas palabras, y eso era sonrojarse; el pensar en sí mismo en aquella situación con su querida Sakura, hacia que se emocionara a un nivel que no podía controlar.

—Así es… oficial…—Respondió con un ligero carraspeo vergonzoso.

—Y sus dos compañeros, según usted estaban con el productor del teatro donde presentan su show…—Desde el primer instante en que Azuma había visto a aquel muchacho, le había odiado; esa manera tan presuntuosa de andar y mirar hacia que su sangre hirviera; por lo que la única razón por la cual aun lo mantenía ahí a pesar de haber confirmado su coartada era el simple hecho de: sacarlo de quicio.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Dios santo! ¿Podría usted dejarnos ir por fin? Ya tuvo suficiente con confirmar mi coartada. —Azuma lo observo sorprendido ante tal respuesta, mientras Sasuke le sonreía de manera burlona. —Por supuesto que se que ya confirmo mi versión de la historia, después de todo para un mago no hay…—Dejo la frase en el aire, mientras depositaba las esposas sobre la mesa, mostrando sus manos libres ante Azuma, quien estaba realmente sorprendido por eso. —Secretos…

Sakura subió los pies sobre la mesa, mientras veía de manera burlona a una muy sonrojada Shizune al otro lado de la mesa, con un café entre sus manos y la observaba con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa e incomodidad.

—Así es, estuve en ese motel con mi querido… Sasuke-kun…—expreso con un pequeño gemido de satisfacción al ver el estremecimiento de Shizune frente a ella, sin darse cuenta que Azuma y Sasuke habían traspasado el umbral de la puerta junto a Naruto y Sai. —Es tan ardiente mi querido corazoncito, puede que no lo creas pero él sabe perfectamente donde tocar… tu sabes, el punto del placer…—Sakura se estaba divirtiendo al ver a Shizune tan roja como tomate, ahora mirando a un agobiado y sonrojado Sasuke tras Sakura, un incrédulo Azuma al escuchar aquellas frases y a Naruto y Sai sonriendo con sorna. —El es… lo que se le podría llamar una maquina, simplemente ¡El dios del sexo!

Para entonces Naruto no se pudo contener y empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Sai solo trataba de contenerse, Sasuke sentía que le ardían las orejas; para entonces Sakura volteo viendo a sus hermanos ahí, estuvo a punto de morir de un colapso; pero se contuvo, su versión debía parecer verídica. Se levanto de su asiento acercándose a Sasuke, a quien rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos esposados, se apego a él a cercando sus labios, para entonces Sasuke se dijo que debía aprovechar. Sasuke tomo de la cintura a Sakura sacando un jadeo de sorpresa por su respuesta, mientras Naruto paraba de reír sorprendido y Sai los observaba perplejo.

—Honey, no creen que estuviéramos juntos la noche del robo ¿Qué puedo hacer? No creen de nuestro amor y pasión…—Declaro Sakura en un meloso tono y rosando sus labios con los de Sasuke y así sacando un gruñido del chico.

—No importa, me basta con que tú lo sepas. —Declaro Sasuke con la voz ronca, tomando el labio inferior de Sakura con sus dientes, la observo de manera intensa, sorprendiendo a la chica quien jadeo y se separo de él.

Azuma interrumpió la escena, después de tal demostración, sinceramente podía creer lo que decían: al menos la parte del motel; se dijo.

A las afueras de la comisaria, salían los cuatro chicos de manera tranquila, Sasuke con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y Sakura a su lado, Naruto y Sai los seguían observándolos atentos.

—Con que… dios del sexo…—Murmuro Naruto.

Sakura detuvo su andar, sintiendo como un yunque caía sobre su cabeza.

—Una maquina…—Le siguió Sai, ambos sin notar como Sasuke tocia repetidamente de manera nervioso y Sakura no se atrevía a verlos. —Yo solo me pregunto ¿Cómo sabes eso mi querida Sakura?

Sakura se volteo sonriendo de manera maníaca y nerviosa, intentando controlar sus nervios.

—Es parte del show chicos…—Hablo tratando de desviar la atención. —Tenía que convencerlos de algún modo.

—Dos cosas. —Hablo Naruto mirándolos a ambos. —No puedo creer que tuvieran esa coartada y de parte de ambos, porque para que Sakura testificara eso, Sasuke tuvo que decir lo mismo.

Sasuke se contuvo a lanzarse sobre el cuello de Naruto, el muy bastardo era listo: solo cuando le convenía, para empeorar la situación tenia a Sai de su lado.

—La segunda cosa que iba a decir… ¡Wow! ¡Tremendo beso se dieron ahí dentro dios! ¡Hasta yo mismo me calenté! ¡Yo sabía que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos! —Se acerco abrazando a Sasuke por los hombros, el cual tenía una mirada sombría, algo le decía que Naruto metería la pata. — ¡Por fin Sasuke! ¿Cómo fue? Quiero sabe como por fin llegaste a Sakura-chan y te confe…

Naruto paro su palabrería debido a que Sasuke lo tomo del cuelo y de un movimiento rápido avanzo por las calles dejando a Sakura y Sai atrás.

— ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir Naruto, Sai? —Interrogo confundida Sakura, mientras miraba a esos dos avanzar a paso rápido por las congestionadas calles de New York.

—No es Nada Sakura… no es nada…—Respondió Sai, negando con su cabeza y viendo a esos dos hacer el ridículo como siempre.

Azuma observaba por la ventana como ese cuarteto se alejaba de la estación de policía, volteo mirando a Shizune de manera seria.

—Vigílenlos, son sospechosos aun…

—Pero Sarutobi—Empezó a replicar Shizune. —Esos chicos ya demostraron que no tienen nada que ver con el robo…

—Pero mi instinto dice que algo tiene que ver, y mi instinto nunca falla…—Respondió Azuma totalmente seguro de lo que decía.

* * *

¡Oh dios! parece que les va gustando y sinceramente me sorprende. la verdad estoy tratando de colgarlos capítulos lo mas rápido que puedo y sinceramente me alienta al ver que si les gusto. Vi que agregaron incluso a favoritos esta historia, eso me alegra; aunque si comentan es mejor XD

Akime Maxwel: Tu nombre me recuerda Max el hermano de Alec e Isi de cazadores de sombras /3 me encanta. Gracias por tu comentario.

2: Aquí tienes la conti 3 espero te guste.

ailudelastiernas: Me gusta la imagen de ese Sasuke 3 y lo del incestuoso... pff! algo así XD mas el ver como se lo recalcan entre ellos como si fuera un chiste.

Beveh: Pues este Sasuke si esta basado en charasuke, lo que pasa es que tiene sus momentos de Sasuke mundo real aunque aun no lleguen XD pero si explico que este tiene orgullo de macho pecho peludo por lo que le avergüenza realizar o decir muchas cosas con tal de no quedar como idiota. ¿Tensión sexual? mmm... ustedes averiguenlo. Sin opresión... ok... XD ya no lo sentí (Se va a una esquina nerviosa).

Samara Namikaze-sama 19: Trate de dar espacio a las escenas por comodidad lectora, pero originalmente en una narración es de solo una a formato libro, pero comprendo la situación; solo espero que al enviarlo no me cambie mucho o lo junte porque si note que la vez anterior me corto varias palabras, por ejemplo las comillas en ciertos puntos y frases, aun no logre comprender que paso. Y si son 35 hermanos, más adelante veras quienes son y porque tantos. Y si los desarrollare porque el Sasusaku o el Naruhina no son las únicas parejas en este fic pero si las principales por lo que debo profundizar un poco en los personajes por lo que puede si ser un fic extenso. Reitero, extendí la cantidad solo por un fin y ese fin lo verán al avanzar la historia. Gracias por el apoyo y el comentario por lo que no me mandes la llorona XD habrá ocasiones en las que no actualizares debido a la universidad y estoy por ingresar a clases así que piedad plz.

Natyqg: ¿Dijiste que mi fic es de lo mejor que haz leído? *.* es uno de lo mas tiernos, dulces y bello alago que me han echo desde que escribo ¡Gracias! espero no decepcionarte.

Chic s gracias por el apoyo en serio, es muy importante para mi. Gracias por los comentarios, tratare de llenar expectativas ademas de las mías XD los que lea ¡Anímense a comentar! ¡Vamos! que se puede hacer sin tener cuenta, aquellas que faltan de comentar anímense! por lo que llenare cuota, ya tengo unos capítulos escritos de este fic, por lo que si me comentan todos sera mas rápido al colgar el capitulo. digo yo, una motivación, para un escritor cosas así son muy lindas la verdad. Espero les guste este capitulo ¡Chao!


	3. Chapter 3

Trucos de Magia capitulo 3

Los cuatro se encontraban en el camerino esperando que la hora del show diera inicio. Después de salir de la comisaria se dirigieron de inmediato al teatro donde se presentaban. Sasuke y Sai se encontraban arreglando el equipo que utilizarían para la función, Naruto dormitaba en uno de los sofás de la estancia mientras Sakura mantenía su conversación con Shikamaru por Skype.

—Sinceramente pudo ser buena cuartada el que se hicieran ver como sospechosos desde un inicio, aunque muy arriesgado. —Comento Shikamaru mirando a su hermana a través de la pantalla. —Serviría que los descarten desde el inicio; pero también que los tenga en la mira.

—Según tu Shikamaru, ese tal Azuma es de cuidado; de acuerdo a los archivos que enviaste es un agente del FBI que ha estado trabajando en casos de robos internacionales y seguridad nacional. —Comento Sakura releyendo los archivos digitales que le había entregado. Emitió un pequeño silbido de sorpresa al encontrar algo interesante en la información, captando la atención de Sasuke y Sai. . —No puedo creer que ya se haya topado con el equipo Rokubi…. —Murmuro sorprendida.

Sasuke se levanto de inmediato de su puesto al escuchar aquello, se acerco a Sakura, empezando a leer la información, elevo sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

—Es un simple papanata, aquí dice que se encontró con Itachi y su equipo, pero a cómo llegaron así se escaparon de su pista. . —Comento de manera burlista ante la posibilidad de que Itachi haya escapado con tanta facilidad, algo le había dicho que ese agente de quinta no podría contra ellos: y no se había equivocado.

—Pero Itachi empezó a seguirle la pista, el que se moleste por el asunto hace que se tenga que tomar las medidas del caso. —Comento Shikamaru con seriedad.

—Pero ya que Itachi le sigue la pista a ese agente no hay nada de que preocuparnos, si ocurre algo él lo notificara de inmediato; en especial ahora que ese tal Azuma esta tras la pista del equipo de Sasuke-kun. —Tras Shikamaru apareció Ino haciendo su observación. —Hola Sakura, excelente trabajo con el jade, esta noche recibimos el embarque.

Sakura sonrió, sabía que había sido un gran trabajo el que habían hecho con el jade; se habían quitado de encima a los policías y obtenido sin complicaciones el botín.

—Tampoco es que necesite que mi hermano cuide de mi, se perfectamente trabajar sin su ayuda. —Replico Sasuke de manera molesta, mirando a Ino con reproche. —He guiado a mi equipo con éxito, en esta expedición y en anteriores, por lo que saben perfectamente que no necesito la ayuda de mi hermano.

Sai que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, se levanto dejando la utilería del show de esa noche, se acerco a Naruto tirándolo del sofá para que despertara.

—Pero no es secreto para ninguno, que Itachi siempre está atento a tus movimientos en caso de que surja algo, es tu ángel guardián por decirle de algún modo. —Comento Sai, mientras veía que Naruto no despertaba del todo. —Naruto, maldito inútil; despierta ya. —Se quejo Sai con molestia ante el chico que no despertaba.

Tanto Shikamaru como Ino asintieron dándole la razón a Sai, Sasuke bufo mientras se acercaba a Naruto propinándole una patada despertándolo en el acto.

—Maldito teme…—Se quejo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Claro, no es de menos escatimar precauciones; al ojo no le gustaría que nos capturen. —Reflexiono Sakura ante la situación.

—Eso mismo estaba diciendo Sakura. —Recrimino Shikamaru en un bostezo perezoso.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, en la pantalla de Sakura se desplego una ventana notificando la llegada de un correo. Sakura abrió el archivo con rapidez.

—Hablando del rey de roma... —Comento Sakura con sorpresa, logrando que todos le prestaran atención. —Parece ser que Itachi ha decidido enviar un correo. —Aviso la chica, sus compañeros se aproximaron para observar, mientras ella abría el archivo; entonces se desplego varias direcciones electrónicas, reenviando a la vez el contenido del archivo. La mirada de Sakura se contrajo al ver aquello.

—Un malware…—Murmuro con sorpresa Sasuke.

Al instante se escucho claramente como notificaciones en los celulares de todos aparecían, avisando un mensaje. Ino y Shikamaru sacaron sus móviles al igual que todos, Sakura procedió a abrir el archivo con rapidez.

—Es un archivo compartido, imagino que debe de ser algo realmente importante…—Sakura dejo de hablar y ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa al igual que Sasuke al ver que en la pantalla se desplegaba un video, pero no cualquiera; era el video de ella en la comisaria.

"—Así es, estuve en ese motel con mi querido… Sasuke-kun…"—Sakura sintió que su alma salía de su cuerpo al verse a sí misma en la comisaria hablando con la agente que la había interrogado. "— Es tan ardiente mi querido corazoncito, puede que no lo creas pero él sabe perfectamente donde tocar… tu sabes, el punto del placer…"—Sakura escucho el silencio de ultratumba que se instalo en la habitación donde se encontraba, mientras escuchaba por el monitor a Ino proferir una exclamación de sorpresa y a Shikamaru abrir sus ojos de sorpresa. — "Él es… lo que se le podría llamar una maquina, simplemente ¡El dios del sexo!". —Para entonces los colores habían abarcado el rostro de Sakura.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Corta la transmisión ahora! —Exclamo un alterado Sasuke al saber lo que sucedería luego.

Sakura inicio con el tecleo desmedido en su computadora con el objetivo de cortar la transmisión de aquel interrogatorio desde todos los dispositivos al cual había sido enviado. Logrando su cometido, pero en el instante en que dejo de reproducir el video empezaron a emerger mensajes de todos sus hermanos: si, se había creado un chat grupal donde sus 35 hermanos incluidos Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru y ella estaban incluidos.

— ¡Oh maldito seas Itachi! —Exclamo furioso Sasuke, podía decir que estaba seguro que el bastardo lo estaría disfrutando.

De todos sus hermanos, Sakura podía decir que en quien sentía más admiración seria Itachi. El joven era un increíble informático hacker: el mejor de todos. Itachi era el hermano de sangre de Sasuke, los padres de ambos habían pertenecido al ojo, siendo adoptados en un pasado al antiguo padre de la organización y de alguna manera el abuelo adoptivo de todos. El ojo no era una simple organización, sino también su familia.

En el chat podía ver claramente los mensajes de todos.

"Karin, Suiguetsu y 34 personas más han sido agregadas al grupo.

Karin: Maldito algodón de azúcar ¿Cuándo tendré yo mi relación incestuosa con alguno de mis ricolinos hermanos?

Suiguetsu: ¡Sasuke! ¡Me robaste la chica, inútil! PD: Karin, soy ricolino también D:

Karin: Púdrete ...

Sasori: Voy a matarte Uchiha…"

¿Olvidaba mencionar que Sasori era su hermano de sangre?, simplemente Sakura se hundió en su asiento ante el último mensaje, Sasuke solo se atraganto con su propia saliva al leer lo escrito por Sasori.

"Itachi: navegando por internet cuando video salvaje aparece…

Sasuke: Internet ni que ocho cuartos, te voy a matar Itachi…

Deidara: ¡sangre, sangre!"

Sakura apago su celular de inmediato al igual que Sasuke.

—Esto se está poniendo bueno. —Comento Naruto en medio de risas mientras respondía a los mensajes.

"Naruto: ¡Sangre, sangre!

Kiba: Montón de incestuosos.

Shino: Kiba, estoy seguro que si tuvieras una hermana libre estarías planeando darle al igual que Sai a Ino.

Deidara: ¿Qué mi hermana que? "

— ¡Oh rayos! Ya arremetieron contra mí. —Se quejo Sai, mientras respondía a los mensajes

—Vámonos…—Gruño Sasuke molesto saliendo de la sala, seguido de Sakura. Definitivamente seria tormentoso si encendía su celular.

* * *

Había pasado dos semanas, en las cuales su show en New York había terminado, se encontraban de gira debido a su éxito en la gran ciudad. En esos momentos se encontraban en los Ángeles por su próximo objetivo: Los Ángeles County Museum of Art (LACMA).

—LACMA es el museo de arte más grande de la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos. Cuenta con una colección extensa de pinturas y temas arqueológicos. —Explico Sakura con un folleto entre sus manos, mientras transitaban por las congestionadas calles de los Ángeles junto a Sasuke. — Asimismo posee una de las colecciones más grandes de arte latinoamericano. Con más de 100 mil obras de arte, el LACMA dedica una sección al expresionismo alemán, una al arte moderno, además de una colección importante de pintura y escultura europea.

—Y he ahí nuestro objetivo. —Hablo Sasuke, rodeando su brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura. —Hermoso y caro arte… lo amo.

Los cuatro se encontraban presentando su show en uno de los tantos teatros de Hollywood Boulevard. Siendo que su presentación de magia había empezado a ser uno de los más aclamados. Después del trabajo con el jade no habían tenido un nuevo encargo hasta ahora.

—Nuestro objetivo es una pintura que ha venido de Francia para su exhibición. —Explico Sakura en un tono confidencial, mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de Sasuke por su espalda.

—Imagino que como siempre; una pintura de muchos colores y rayas que llaman arte, no puedo creer que paguen tanto para esa basura. —Se quejo Sasuke en medio de un murmullo, mientras llegaban a la entrada del museo LACMA, ambos siendo turistas en ese momento.

Habían ingresado al museo, pasando por los guardias y tomando folletos, ambos se tomaron de las manos.

—Me molesta ese agente de quinta, nos ha seguido durante las últimas dos semanas. —Comento Sakura en medio de un gruñido.

Después del último encuentro con Azuma, este había estado vigilando todos los movimientos de los cuatro; por lo que ambos habían estado fingiendo su relación: bajo las normas de incomodidad de ambos.

—Emm… si claro, si…—Respondió en medio de un mohín Sasuke ante el comentario. Miro de reojo sus manos sujetas: definitivamente no le era nada desagradable, opino para sí mismo.

* * *

Azuma y Shizune junto a dos agentes más bajo su orden se encontraban siguiendo y vigilando a Sasuke y Sakura. En lo que llevaban de tiempo los chicos no habían levantado sospecha alguna, y los robos seguían: para frustración de Azuma. Vigilaba todos los movimientos de los muchachos y no podía descubrir nada y empezaba a perder la paciencia. Observó claramente como ellos ingresaban a la sección de arqueología junto a un grupo de turistas, tomados de la mano; para entonces escucho suspirar a Shizune.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos… quisiera un novio tan atento como ese chico…—Murmuro soñadora, olvidando donde y con quien estaba, ganando una mirada asesina de Azuma.

—Señorita Kato, le recuerdo que se encuentra durante el trabajo, deje sus fantasías de lado y su insulso e inútil anhelo de amor… el amor solo es perdida, recuerde eso.

—Regaño Azuma, avanzando entre la gente sin perder de vista a Sasuke y Sakura.

—Amargado…—Refunfuño en voz baja Shizune.

* * *

Frente a la exhibición de la pintura Francesa se podía observar la fascinación con la cual los amantes del arte contemplaban el cuadro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la presencia de dos bufones, una chica de cabello negro y largo atado en dos coletas, de estatura baja se encontraba delante del cuadro realizando malabarismo, su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una máscara llamativa, cubierta de escarcha y lentejuela; junto ella se encontraba otro bufón, un chico que al igual que ella portaba una máscara y que además realizaba piruetas.

— ¡Abran paso! —Llegando al sitio se aproximaron tres guardas de seguridad y el encargado del museo, este último mostraba gran molestia: no podía creer que dejaran ingresar a tales muchachos al museo. — ¡Se encuentra totalmente prohibido este tipo de exhibiciones dentro del museo!

—Lamento esto señor…—Respondió con voz suave la chica bufón sin detener lo que hacía. —Pero este sitio se volvería más entretenido y bello con un poco de escarcha y colores ¿No kou?

La chica había lanzado todas las pelotas con las cuales había estado realizando sus malabares, estas habían estallado en escarcha y un sinfín de papeles de colores, al caer totalmente la cortina de colores, tanto la chica como el muchacho se habían ido, causando exclamaciones de sorpresa en todos los espectadores, empezando el sonido extenso de aplausos por parte de todos.

— ¡Señor, la pintura! —Exclamo uno de los guardias al mirar el sitio donde estaba hace unos momentos el cuadro: había desaparecido junto a los bufones.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se mantenían leyendo el folleto frente a uno de los sarcófagos que ahí se exponían. Con gran fascinación Sasuke observaba en redondo el objeto de manera maravillado, recorriendo con la mirada aun sin creerlo.

— ¿Crees que posea una momia dentro? —Interrogo con emoción al pensar en aquel hecho.

— ¡No! —Respondió Sakura de manera divertida al ver la reacción de Sasuke al ver el sarcófago.

— ¿Y por que no? Seria parte del sarcófago. —Murmuro observando a detalle, de arriba abajo el objeto. —Sería lo más genial y emocionante que habríamos visto en toda esta expedición a la sección de arqueología ¡Solo hemos llegado a ver viejas vasijas de barro de cientos de años! —Exclamo de manera exagerada, llamando la atención a su alrededor.

—No eran vasijas viejas…—Murmuro Sakura inflando sus mejillas de manera indignada, después de todo había sido su idea ir a la sección de arqueología.

— ¿No? Pues esas cosas hechas de barro de hace 500 años me lo decía todo… bueno, creí que 500 años era mucho. —Respondió Sasuke de manera sarcástica a la réplica hecha por ella. Sasuke se volvió en redondo tomándola de la cintura y acercarse a ella, observándola directamente a los ojos. —Compremos un sarcófago y así lo usamos en el show, Naruto seria la momia. —Comento con emoción y un brillo de diversión ante su idea.

— ¡Sasuke! —Replico tratando de contener su risa al ver lo divertido de la situación, tomando el folleto y dándole un ligero golpe en son de juego al chico.

— ¡Aouhg! ¡Es un idiota! —Recrimino Azuma sintiendo un fuerte tirón en su estomago al ver tal escena.

—A mi me parece tierno…—Contradijo Shizune sin apartar su vista de ambos chicos.

Azuma solo se abstuvo a fulminar con la mirada a su compañera, realmente estaba exasperado. La alarma de seguridad del museo había empezado a sonar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el sitio, Azuma con asombro levanto la mirada a su alrededor, al notar guardias de seguridad ingresar al lugar y trasladar a los visitantes del museo a otro sitio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Interrogo con prisa a uno de los guardias de seguridad, quien con evidente recelo miro a Azuma. —Soy agente del FBI, hable ahora. —Determino Azuma mostrando su identificación, el guarda nervioso asintió.

—Acaban de robar una pintura muy valiosa dentro del museo señor.

Ante la respuesta del guardia, Azuma había cerrado en una fina línea sus labios, estaba realmente molesto: había sucedido un robo en sus narices.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en la misma escena una vez más, en una sosa silla de madera, esposado y realmente molesto; viendo a Azuma frente a él. El agente había irrumpido de la nada en plena cita, arrestándolo a él y a Sakura como si nada.

— ¿Me podría decir porque nos vemos de nuevo y el porque estoy aquí? —Interrogo con fastidio, mientras Azuma inhalaba con fuerza ante su pregunta.

—Hubo un robo al museo, el cual curiosamente ustedes dos estaban en el sitio. —Respondió con seriedad.

Sasuke se sorprendió mucho al escuchar aquello, luego elevo una ceja con interrogación.

— ¿Y la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí es…?

—Eres sospecho de robar al museo de New York, curiosamente ahora estaban esa chica y tú en el mismo museo y en el mismo momento en que fue robada…

—Pero no en el sitio donde se encontraba la pintura. —Corto Sasuke de manera mal humorada. —Según recuerdo, mi equipo y yo habíamos sido absueltos porque se comprobó que la esfera de jade y el dinero repartido a la audiencia había sido falso y solo era itinerario de show, además se demostró completamente nuestras coartadas, por lo que no veo por que debería seguir siendo sospechoso de tal robo; además, no hay fundamento por el cual me tengan aquí, mi chica y yo somos inocentes y el hecho de que casualmente estuviéramos en el sitio del robo no nos hace responsables de tal acto.

La bola de ira que poseía dentro de sí estuvo a punto de tomar control total, la cual se vio interrumpida por la brusca entrada de Ibiki Morino: su jefe.

—El chico tiene razón, queda en libertad. —Determino soltando las esposas de un impresionado Azuma.

— ¡Pero señor…!

— ¡Pero nada! —Corto Ibiki realmente molesto, había tenido que viajar al escuchar la penosa acción de su subordinado. —La cinta del museo claramente muestra a dos persona robando el cuadro mientras estos chicos se encontraban en la sección de arqueología donde irónicamente usted se encontraba vigilando a este chico. —Recrimino Ibiki en tono severo—Tomando en cuenta que los culpables eran una chico y un chico, déjeme recordar Azuma que los otros integrantes del equipo de este joven son dos hombres de 23 y 22 años, los cuales se encontraban en su apartamento jugando video juegos, por lo tanto quedan exonerados de toda culpa, por lo cual; será mejor que mueva su sicótico trasero de aquí y los libere a todos antes de que me vea obligado a sancionarlo.

Ibiki salió de la sala de interrogaciones a paso firme, Sasuke aun se mantenía en la silla frotando sus muñecas, con una sonrisa de sorna se levanto caminado a la salida.

—Jaque mate. —Murmuro en son de burla al agente, saliendo del sitio; dejando a un sorprendido Azuma: habían jugado con él, eso logro confirmar.

* * *

Como que ya estoy aprendiendo a usar el editor... creo yo...

Después de mucho tiempo aparezco, y si, los exámenes me tienen muerta, pero bueno; asi es la vida universitaria.

Nota: Si vivir tranquila quieres estudiar ingeniería no debes.

Digamos que me tardo mucho, porque me quedo como tonta esperando a que alguien mas me comente pero si noto que muy pocas personas lo hacen (justo en el kokoro, sépanlo T_T) pero aquí tienen el capitulo.

En lo personal me dio mucha risa volver a leer la parte del chat, ver a todos deseando relaciones incestuosas XD y ver como le tiran a Sai es toda gracia.

Y pos, espero les guste XD disfruten de la lectura!


	4. Capitulo 4

Trucos de Magia capitulo 4.

Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los sofás del apartamento, el cual compartía con sus tres hermanos. En sus manos poseía una pequeña pelota naranja, la cual lanzaba y atrapaba, mientras en su rostro mantenía un gesto pensativo. En el sillón continuo se encontraba Sai con su computadora, Sasuke deambulaba en la cocina y Sakura se encontraba en su habitación.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto más!

Grito Naruto de manera exasperada ante el silencio de la estancia, provocando que Sai dejara de hacer lo que fuera que hacía con su computadora y Sasuke saliera de la cocina con un sándwich a medio hacer en sus manos.

— ¿Por fin perdiste la razón mediocre?

Interrogo Sasuke de manera burlona a la vez incrédula ante el comportamiento de su compañero. Naruto simplemente observo de manera molesta a Sasuke mientras un muy notorio tic en su ceja se instalaba.

—No puedo creer que no quieras averiguar quién nos gano la pintura…

—Bueno… en realidad no, de alguna manera me alegro que lo hicieran, eso nos dejo fuera de juego totalmente y despisto al agente de pacotilla Sarutobi.

De manera despreocupada Sasuke volvió a la cocina, mientras un incrédulo Naruto observaba a Sasuke, sin dar crédito a tal respuesta. Al igual que Naruto, Sai observaba de manera curiosa lo sucedido, sonrió con ironía viendo a su rubio hermano.

—Sasuke sabe quien fue…

Naruto observo a Sai sin poder creer la conclusión absurda del chico, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina, para luego observar la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, se levanto pensando en tal hecho. Las cavilaciones increíbles que se daban en su cerebro le empezaban a provocar serios dolores de cabeza, las cuales le hizo llegar a una conclusión realmente detestable: Sai tenía razón y además Sakura sabía, se dijo sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas.

— ¡Sasuke! —.Vocifero a manera de rugido al darse cuenta de tal hecho. — ¡Maldito hijo de tu puta madre!

Sasuke al escuchar tal grito lo supo: Naruto ya lo sabe. Maldijo en voz baja al escuchar los fuertes pasos del rubio acercarse a la cocina, se volteo ligeramente, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, observando a un histérico Naruto frente a él.

—Te habías tardado en entender. —Comento con ironía, mirando a Naruto.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —.Reclamo de manera tajante.

—Porque no les importa.

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Somos un equipo! —. Exclamo Naruto, tomando a Sasuke por el pecho de su camisa, estaba furioso porque les robaran su objetivo y que además su mejor amigo supiera e incluso pudiera ser cómplice de todo, le hacía hervir la sangre. — ¿Quién fue? —. Exigió saber.

—Hinata…—Respondió la voz femenina del grupo. Sakura ingresaba a la cocina observando como Naruto sujetaba a Sasuke y Sai recostado contra la mesa comiendo el sándwich de Sasuke. —El ojo le ordeno al equipo de Hinata robar la pintura por nosotros.

— ¿Por qué? —. Interrogo Naruto de manera incrédula, mirando a su hermana que avanzaba hacia él. Sakura hizo que soltara a Sasuke. —Nosotros podíamos realizar el robo con éxito.

—Pues claro. —Reclamo Sakura con molestia. —En un inicio seriamos nosotros quienes robaríamos la pintura, pero es parte del plan, es por eso que Sasuke-kun y yo nos encontrábamos en el museo y ustedes jugando a los vídeo juegos aquí en el apartamento, con una jugada de ese tipo y otro equipo robando la pintura quedaríamos fuera de juego para la policía, así realizaremos mejores hazañas.

—En otras palabras idiota. — Comento Sasuke en medio de un bufido. —Fue un trabajo en conjunto. Si somos un equipo, pero si se nos solicita trabajar fuera del grupo se hace sin chistar, ustedes dos no estaban involucrados en el asunto.

Naruto solo boqueo una y otra vez, de manera incrédula observo a sus dos hermanos mirarlo con fastidio. Era increíble pensar que lo dejaran fuera de juego: no solo con palabras, sino también; en el robo de la pintura.

— ¡Argh! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué debía ser Hinata y su equipo? —Renegó una vez más al caer en cuenta del hecho. —Habría preferido un millón de veces al equipo Nanabi, incluso es más sano escuchar a Kakuzu renegar sobre la falta de dinero que soportar que el equipo Yonbi haya metido las narices en el asunto. —Naruto empujo a Sasuke de manera furiosa contra la mesa, mientras se movía de manera histérica de un lado a otro dentro de la cocina. — ¡No solo eso! ¡Escuchar las estúpidas burlas de Kiba! ¡Siento, siento que el idiota de Deidara y los demás metieron sus manos en el asunto, huelo apuestas por el sitio!

—No conseguirás nada quejándote de esa manera. —Determino Sai, quien ya había terminado de comerse el sándwich de Sasuke y dejaba de manera disimulada el plato que contenía el ya ahora inexistente bocadillo. —Simplemente confórmate con el asunto, el daño ya fue hecho, sigue con tu vida y deja tu estúpido empeño de dejarnos sordos con tus gritos.

Tras esbozar una de sus famosas sonrisas fingidas, Sai salió de la estancia dejando a un choqueado e incrédulo Naruto mientras Sasuke y Sakura intentaban controlar una carcajada.

— ¡Sai! —Chillo histérico el rubio ante tal atrevimiento. Saliendo con prisa de la cocina fue tras su hermano. — ¡Te voy a reventar el culo a patadas, tanto así que ni energías para levantarte te quedaran!

Sasuke y Sakura observaron como su rubio y escandaloso hermano salía a prisa. Negando con la cabeza, Sakura se volteo a Sasuke quien solo suspiraba de alivio a que todo pasara.

—Hinata y los demás llegaran hoy a visitarnos. No creo que a Naruto le siente muy bien la noticia. —Murmuro Sakura con total resignación.

—Sera mejor que no le digas, ya ha tenido suficiente disgusto por hoy. —Aconsejo Sasuke, observando a la chica con atención, notando hasta ese momento el corto short y la camiseta corta y escotada que portaba.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Tu Sasuke Uchiha preocupado por el bienestar de Naruto Uzumaki? —Comento burlona Sakura, mientras volteaba hacia el refrigerador para sacar un poco de jugo, en el proceso inclinándose y dejando una vista panorámica de su trasero a Sasuke.

—Ah… no… me… me preocupo por él. —Respondió con voz estrangulada, sintiendo claramente como la respiración se le cortaba. —Simplemente es pedir un descanso ante sus gritos.

Sakura empezó a tomar jugo de la caja, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y cerca del refrigerador.

—En realidad tienes razón, es tedioso escuchar sus gritos. —Acertó a responder Sakura, volteando su rostro de perfil, lamió sus labios saboreando el sabor del jugo, mientras observaba de reojo a Sasuke, notando como la mirada del chico se oscurecía. Sintió un pequeño escalofrió correr por su cuerpo. — ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke simplemente no respondió, solo se acerco a Sakura por su espalda, se manera lenta la tomo de su cintura y la acerco a él, pegando totalmente el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. La espalda de Sakura estaba totalmente pegada al pecho de Sasuke, haciendo completo contacto. Sasuke movió su cadera empujando con su cuerpo el trasero de la chica, arrinconándola ligeramente contra el refrigerador. Sakura simplemente se vio sorprendida ante tal contacto, por instinto arqueo su espalda, apegándose aun mas al chico. Sasuke inclino su cabeza ligeramente hacia el cuello de la chica, donde suspiro profundamente, desvió sus labios al oído de Sakura y susurro.

—Se vuelve tedioso depende de que clase de gritos que estamos hablando. —Murmuro con voz ronca, sintió claramente como el cuerpo de Sakura se estremecía. —Si comparamos, los gritos de Naruto baja cualquier clase de excitación en una persona, me pregunto ¿Los tuyos serán iguales?

Ante aquella pregunta, Sasuke se alejo de Sakura como si quemara, se volteo rápidamente hacia el plato donde se suponía debía estar su sándwich, viendo que estaba totalmente vacío.

— ¡Mi sándwich! —Gruño molesto al percatarse de que su bocadillo había desaparecido.

— ¡Tenia mucho tomate! —Fue la respuesta de Sai ante el grito de Sasuke.

—Maldición…—Se quejo Sasuke realmente molesto, aprovechando la situación para salir a toda prisa de la cocina.

Sakura solo había permanecido inmóvil en el mismo lugar, trataba de mantener su respiración, controlar el ligero temblor de sus piernas. Desde hace algún tiempo había sentido cierta tensión entre Sasuke y ella: desde la actuación del noviazgo. A decir verdad no llego a entender que era eso que sentía que había entre ambos, el chico le gustaba; vamos, habría que estar hecha de piedra para no sentir algo ante tal atractivo que poseía Sasuke, su personalidad y modo de ser, a ella le atraía y mucho. Se había hecho a la idea de que Sasuke solo la veía como una hermana pequeña de quien cuidaba, las constantes burlas y bromas de que Sasuke estuviera interesado en ella habían sido eso para ella: bromas. Ahora sinceramente no sabía que hacer, de alguna manera se había dado cuenta, Sasuke podría sentir atracción hacia ella.

* * *

Después de salir de la cocina a toda velocidad: huyendo de Sakura. Sasuke logro encerrarse en su habitación, con la respiración agitada se recostó contra la puerta después de haberla cerrado, dirigió su mirada al techo de manera abrumada.

— ¿Qué hice? —Se pregunto tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Llevo su mano derecha al rostro cubriendo sus ojos. No lo había pensado, para nada lo pensó; ver a Sakura frente a él de esa manera, tan dispuesta para… él, no supo controlarse y sencillamente hizo lo que hizo, fue entonces que hubo un pensamiento que cruzo por su mente de manera horrorosa: si hubiera podido habría llegado más lejos.

Desde pequeño, Sasuke siempre estuvo interesado en Sakura, para él; ella era la niña de sus ojos. A como fue pasando el tiempo, Sasuke supo que lo que sentía por Sakura iba más allá que un simple cariño entre niños y un sentimiento de hermanos: la amaba. Pero también estuvo consiente de algo: Sakura solo lo quería como amigo y hermano, nada más y nada menos. Se había resignado completamente a solo mantener una relación de amigos con ella, pero después de lo que había hecho, ver como Sakura ni le hablo, ni lo miro; sinceramente ya no sabía si al menos tenía el cariño de hermanos… no después de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Se encontraban en el camerino preparándose para la función, los ayudantes de itinerario corrían por los pasillos del sitio tratando de preparar todo para la función. Sasuke se encontraba recostado en el sillón del camerino mirando al techo, Naruto sentado a horcadas en una silla observándolo detenidamente, Sai preparaba su equipo, tinta y papel mientras Sakura se colocaba sus guantes negros y observaba de reojo a Sasuke.

—No entiendo lo que le pasa al teme, ha estado ido y distraído todo este tiempo. —Comento Naruto, ganando la atención de sus dos hermanos. —Pareciera como si estuviera en las nubes soñando con patos y gatos rosas.

Sakura al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar desviar la mirada avergonzada al saber la razón de la distracción de Sasuke mientras Sai negaba con la cabeza con resignación.

—Definitivamente eres un caso perdido Naruto, si no lo notas es que en serio eres imbécil. —Determino Sai con una de sus relucientes sonrisas.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo notar moreno de pacotilla? —Interrogo molesto, Naruto realmente le fastidiaba que le dijeran cosas como aquellas.

—Cosas Naruto, cosas…—Murmuro Sai viendo de reojo como Sakura se sonrojaba y estaba a punto de sacar humo por las orejas.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo al no comprender tales declaraciones, empezaba a cansarse verdaderamente que las personas le ocultaran cosas, desde el robo del cuadro por el equipo Yonbi, hasta lo que acontecía con respecto a la distracción de Sasuke, el silencio de Sakura y las indirectas de Sai.

—Un paquete para el señor Uzumaki.

Se escucho desde fuera del camerino, todos guardaron silencio ante aquello, la puerta del sitio se encontraba cerrada. Todos: a acepción de Sasuke, se observaron unos a otros.

— ¿Ordenaste algo?

Interrogo Sai de manera curiosa. Naruto simplemente negó con su cabeza, levantándose de su sitio, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Quizás alguna fan envió algo, en realidad no sé. —Expreso Naruto con indiferencia ya abriendo la puerta del lugar. — ¿¡Que mierda!? —Exclamo de manera furiosa Naruto.

Se escucho una risa estruendosa luego del rugido de furia de Naruto. Todos en el camerino: incluso Sasuke, se había dirigido a la puerta donde se encontraba el rubio, al llegar vieron como Naruto se quitaba de su rostro un pastel y un castaño en la puerta riendo escandalosamente.

—Kiba-kun… no debiste hacerle eso a Naruto-kun…—Hablo una suave vocecilla, dejando en evidencia a una pequeña pelinegra, mirando con un gran sonrojo a Naruto.

Recapitulando; quien había llamado a la puerta había sido Kiba Inuzuka, uno de los hermanos de Naruto e integrante del equipo Yonbi. Este al ver que Naruto abría la puerta del camerino había lanzado un pastel que cargaba en sus manos al rostro del chico, logrando risas por su parte y la furia de Naruto.

— ¡No lo podía evitar Hinata! —Se excuso Kiba a su pequeña hermana Hinata.

— ¿No lo podías evitar dices? ¡Maldito perro apestoso! —Exclamo furioso Naruto, conteniéndose de lanzarse al cuello de Kiba.

—Vamos a aceptar algo, a pesar de que es un imbécil incluso más retardado que Naruto; la broma fue genial. —Hablo Sasuke mirando burlonamente a su amigo y hermano.

—Si claro pedazo de mierda, para esto si eres capaz de salir de trance cabrón. —Gruño Naruto realmente molesto ante el comentario.

—Chicos, no creo que esta pequeña discusión sea algo útil. —Intercedió Choji. Un chico alto y robusto: como a él le gustaba autodenominarse para que no le dijeran gordo.

—Choji tiene razón. —Hablo Shino, un chico de gafas y abrigo.

El ojo como le llamaban, era una organización mundial dividida por grupos de 4 integrantes. El líder del ojo adoptaba niños, los cuales cuidaba y entrenaba para que estos salieran a la calle como ladrones habilidosos. Uno se esos grupos el equipo Kyubi conformado por ellos, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke y Sakura, otro de los equipos era el grupo Yonbi, integrado por Kiba, Shino, Hinata y Choji.

—Sera mejor que dejen de discutir, no nos vemos desde hace mucho y una bienvenida con discusiones no es nada grato. —Se quejo Sakura realmente molesta ante la actitud de esos dos.

* * *

Justo después de la presentación, Sai se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del teatro; se dirigía a hacia la salida trasera del sitio. Antes de la presentación, había recibido un mensaje de alguien que quería verle en el lugar. Estando en el recinto indicado, observo como la penumbra de la zona lo hacía parecer algo lúgubre, se mantuvo alerta, sabía que no estaba a salvo en tal sitio.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿No Sai?

La voz avejentada que se escucho en el fondo del pasillo lo hizo estar en guardia. Ante él, un viejo con bastón y vendas aparecía con paso ligero causando sorpresa en el chico.

—Cuando escape de usted, realmente deseaba no volver a ver su repugnante rostro, parece que mis deseos no fueron escuchados. —Asevero Sai, causando una risa histérica en aquel saco de huesos viejos que se encontraba parado frente a él.

—Nunca creí en un pasado el escuchar tal insolencia de tu parte, parece que la insubordinación se te pego de Hiruzen y su séquito de tontos dentro del ojo.

—Deja de palabrerías ahora mismo Danzo, no estoy con la paciencia suficiente para escuchar despotricar contra mi abuelo y hermanos. —Hablo Sai de manera Pausada. —Es mejor que empieces a hablar sobre la razón por la cual me citaste, sabes muy bien que mi paciencia no es la mejor si se trata de un vejete asqueroso y mucho menos si habla mal de mi familia, no me sería difícil matarlo aquí mismo.

Danzo dejo relucir una blanca dentadura en medio de una sonrisa socarrona, mostrando diversión ante lo dicho por Sai. Pequeños cabellos se erizaron en el cuerpo del chico ante aquella sonrisa, una que no le traía buenos recuerdos.

—Es realmente sorprendente como te olvidas de tu hermano Shin.

—No lo olvido, pero él está muerto y yo no, por lo tanto no me quedare estancado. —Hablo con frialdad Sai ante la mención de aquella persona que una vez fue lo más importante para él.

—En fin, no he venido a conversar sobre el pasado. —El murmullo de Danzo hizo que Sai se colocara mas nervioso. —Es un aviso, simplemente hijo mío.

Ante aquellas palabras el viejo lanzo una carta a Sai, el cual con habilidad tomo entre sus manos. Volteo la carta observando la figura que había dentro: la muerte. Abrió sus ojos con pánico al ver lo que ahí había, conteniendo un jadeo elevo su vista hacia donde se encontraba Danzo dispuesto a interrogarlo y no dejarlo salir del lugar: no sin haber contestado antes sus preguntas; pero al hacerlo ya no estaba, el anciano ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Después de la presentación, todos se encontraban en el camerino. Naruto se había mantenido en discusión tras discusión con Kiba. Desde pequeños, su enemistad había estado presente, algunos le atribuían este suceso a la similitud de personalidad que ambos poseían, pero la rivalidad se había acentuado aun mas cuando Kiba había descubierto que Hinata: la chica de quien gustaba, se encontraba enamorada de Naruto, para poner mas pólvora al asunto; Naruto no se daba por enterado de los sentimientos de la chica por él, provocando cólera en Kiba: el rubio tenia lo que él deseaba sin esfuerzo y no lo valoraba.

— ¿Qué se siente necesitar de mi ayuda para robar un simple cuadro Naru-inútil? —Interrogo burlón Kiba.

—De la misma manera que deberías sentirte al ver que Sakura-chan y Sasuke tuvieron que ayudarles en el robo. —Contra ataco Naruto de manera mordaz, provocando ira en Kiba.

—Tu maldito rubio hueco…—Gruño Kiba ante tal verdad, dejándolo fuera de juego.

—Kiba-kun. Deja de discutir con Naruto-kun. —Rogo de manera nerviosa Hinata, estando en medio de la discusión. —Si robamos ese cuadro no fue por rivalidad, fue para ayudar a nuestros hermanos ¿Cierto Naruto-kun?

Hinata había volteado hacia el mencionado de manera tímida, observándolo y rogándole con la mirada que cesara el fuego contra Kiba. Naruto abrió sus ojos ante el tierno gesto que la chica le había dirigido, logrando un gran sonrojo en el chico.

—Creo que si Hinata…—Murmuro con una sonrisa tierna a la chica, quien se había sonrojado al notar como Naruto la observaba, de paso logrando un bufido por parte de Kiba.

—La situación se ha puesto verdaderamente alarmante. —Hablo Shikamaru atreves del computador de Sakura, cortando la discusión de Naruto y Kiba. —El equipo Kyubi es capaz de robar un simple cuadro sin ser atrapados, incluso en las circunstancias en las que estaban, el que tuvieran que enviar al equipo Yonbi, solo quiere decir que algo pasa y algo grande. —Dedujo realmente convencido.

—No seas exagerado Shikamaru. —Interrumpió Ino junto al chico al otro lado de la pantalla. —El equipo Yonbi ahora está con el equipo Kyubi, es un simple trabajo en conjunto, como nosotros cuando actuamos con el equipo Hachibi.

—Sí, pero que el equipo Hachibi tenga que venir a ayudarnos como el equipo Gobi es realmente extraño. —Hablo esta vez Neji al lado de Ino. —Hay más conexión que el equipo Rokubi o el equipo Ichibi ayude a Kyubi por estar Itachi y Sasuke, Sasori y Sakura en sus respectivos equipos o que nosotros como Gobi ayudemos a Yonbi por estar Hinata y Choji en el grupo. —Razono el chico.

—En otras palabras. —Concluyo Tenten que era parte del equipo de Shikamaru. —Es más común que los equipos donde coinciden hermanos de sangre se ayuden, no digo que no tengamos lazos cercanos sin ser hermanos de sangre ni nada por el estilo, pero si yo tuviera un hermano de sangre en alguno de los equipos, se volvería mi prioridad ayudarles; el ojo siempre ha respetado esto, pero que ahora estén enviado a otros equipos solo hace denotar que están separando a los hermanos de sangre por algún motivo. —Determino la chica.

—En otras palabras, nos dejan tener conexión pero no la personal, no quieren que nos liguen pero… ¿Por qué? —Concluyo Sakura de manera pensativa.

Toda la conversación había atraído la atención de todos, dejándolos pensativos.

—Entonces ¿No me dejaran ver a Neji-nii? —Interrogo nerviosa Hinata, viendo a su hermano al otro lado de la pantalla.

—Exacto, o al menos por un tiempo. Si algo está pasando y aun no lo notifican, solo quiere decir que es algo grave, hay que estar atentos, sospecho que los próximos trabajos serán en conjunto entre varios equipos, así sería difícil que nos atrapen dado el caso de que esa sea la amenaza. —Aconsejo seriamente Shikamaru.

—Esto me tiene nerviosa, si es así no creo que logre ver a Sasori en un buen tiempo. —Murmuro con pánico Sakura.

—Como a mí a Itachi. —Determino Sasuke.

—O a mí a Deidara y Kurotsuchi. —Murmuro Ino.

—Y creo saber la razón. —Hablo Sai ingresando al lugar. Todos observaron la expresión en su rostro, incluidos los que se encontraban al otro lado de la pantalla.

— ¿Sucede algo Sai? —Interrogo de manera preocupada Ino.

—Sí. —Sai Saco la carta mostrándola a todos, logrando sorpresa en cada uno de los rostros. —Danzo me acaba de visitar.

* * *

Hola chicas. En serio amo cuando me comentan. Me di cuenta que hay chicas que agregaron mi historia a favoritos 3 si comentan seria de lujo.

Bueno, la cosa esta poniéndose interesante, ya empiezan a salir miembros y grupos del ojo. En este capitulo salieron tres grupos completos mostrando a todos sus integrantes (Yonbi, Gobi, Kyubi) y se menciono a varios equipos mas. va tomando forma la historia XD

Hagamos un juego, para ver que me entendieron en este capitulo, en sus comentario deben de estar los grupos que se mencionaron y sus integrantes. Si solo mencione uno o los mencione todos. Así estoy segura de que entendieron, si no es así haré algo para solucionar eso. Eso si, aunque no hayan entendido mucho deben hacerlo. Ademas les haré una pregunta ¿Que fue lo mas intrigante en la historia, lo que les da curiosidad saber? ¿Que es lo mas emocionante que paso en este capitulo? ¿Que fue lo que mas les gusto? XD quiero saber sus respuestas! las espero! chao!


	5. Chapter 5

Trucos de Magia capitulo 5.

—"Bellagio es un lujoso hotel y casino de 5 diamantes calificado por la AAA, localizado en el Strip de Las Vegas en Paradise, Nevada, Estados Unidos. Los dueños son los del MGM Resorts International. Según la información, fue construido en el mismo sitio del demolido hotel y casino Dunes..."

La voz de Shikamaru se filtraba por el comunicador que se encontraba en su oreja.

— ¿Quieres decir que un casino fue construido bajo los cimientos de un antiguo hotel posiblemente embrujado? —Interrogo con incredulidad Ino, conteniendo el aliento. Se encontraba dentro de una gran limusina alquilada, en frente del casino Bellagio, ataviada por un elegante vestido corte A/princesa, escote en V hasta el suelo Charmeuse con volantes.

—"¡Oh vamos Ino! ¿Vas a creer historias sobre fantasmas y apariciones?" —La voz divertida de Tenten se filtro en medio del cambio de información por parte de Ino y Shikamaru. Mientras se ocupaba de su maletín, donde guardaba un rifle francotirador. Se encontraba en uno de los edificios contiguos del casino, colocándose en posición.

—"Y yo no puedo creer que interrumpan a Shikamaru para semejante estupidez, estamos en algo serio." —La voz irritada de Neji dejo la comunicación en silencio. El chico se encontraba del casino, deambulando por el sitio, vistiendo un traje negro, su mano en el bolsillo derecho y una copa en su mano izquierda, caminaba con seguridad por el sitio. —"Me estoy acercando al objetivo, necesito a Ino en el sitio." — Comunico el joven dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de hombres, quienes jugaban en un apartado semi privado, observando que uno de los hombres se encontraba rodeado de dos mujeres.

—"El casino está Inspirado por el restort lago como el Bellagio en Italia, Bellagio es famosa por su elegancia. Uno de las atracciones más notables del hotel es un lago artificial en el Strip de Las Vegas de 8 acres, en las que contiene las famosas fuentes del Bellagio, una inmensa fuente bailarina sincronizada por música." — Shikamaru prosiguió su introducción mientras barajeaba las cartas en una de las mesas de póquer del casino, mirando de reojo como Neji ingresaba en el círculo de hombres apostadores.

—Lo puedo notar…—Murmuro Ino mirando por la ventana de su limusina el lago artificial que Shikamaru había mencionado. —En otras palabras vamos por un pez gordo. —Determino la chica bajando por fin de la limusina, caminado por la entrada con gran elegancia, su cabello rubio cubriendo en parte su rostro, ondulado y cayendo con gracia por sus hombros y rostro.

Ino ingreso de lleno al casino, registrando su alrededor con la mirada mientras avanzaba a paso seguro y con gargo, ganando varias miradas masculinas e incluso femeninas. Miro hacia una de las mesas a Shikamaru, que movía las cartas de póquer con habilidad. Miro a lo lejos a Neji, se encontraba en un cubículo semi privado, sonrió con picardía, dirigiendo su mirada a un hombre al lado de Neji, quien se encontraba rodeado de dos mujeres. Un hombre aparentemente alto de cabello castaño, ojos claros y mirada de serpiente. Fue entonces que Ino lo noto: no sería presa fácil. Aquel hombre dirigió su mirada a Ino, quien había arrebatado una de las copas de los meseros que iban de aquí para allá por el sitio atendiendo a sus clientes y no despegaba su mirada de aquel hombre. Noto que aquel sujeto sonrió complacido, sin embargo desvió la mirada de Ino al ser llamado por uno de los hombres que se encontraban apostando en el lugar.

Deambuló por el lugar, yendo de una mesa a otra pero sin despegar su mirada de aquel hombre. Intentaba ganar tiempo y a la vez captar la atención de su objetivo, quien tampoco le despegaba la mirada de encima. Luego de un rato, con decisión se aproximo ante aquel grupo tan singular, sin pudor alguno se acerco a uno de los espacios libres del sitio, frente a su objetivo y a tres asientos lejos de Neji.

—Le entro al juego. —Determino tirando varias fichas de juego sobre la mesa que ocupaban, mirando retadora mente a su presa.

—Muy poco para entrar al juego y muy atrevido para ser una señorita. —Hablo Neji de manera mordaz, entrando al juego.

— ¿Es que acaso una mujer no puede apostar y divertirse como un hombre lo hace? —Respondió Ino, tomando un trago de su copa y dirigiendo la mirada a su objetivo, lamió su labio inferior mientras lo observaba profundamente. —Y por el dinero no se preocupe, hay mucho mas de donde salió ese.

La atención de todos los hombres presentes había sido captada. El objetivo de esa noche, robar el dinero de la bodega principal del casino, según fuentes; había unos cuantos millones de dólares que habían sido saqueados descaradamente del mercado negro, el cliente interesado se trataba del líder de unas de las redes de la mafia, específicamente de Italia, debían obtener el dinero y salir pintando del sitio. Una de las principales órdenes del ojo fue recobrar el dinero del maletín y además robar un tesoro especial.

La estatua de jade, era una obra de arte China, como parte de esta; la esfera de jade que había sido expuesta en uno de los museos más importantes de New York, ambas piezas eran una sola de un valor incalculable, un tesoro realmente importante para el ojo. Ya poseían la esfera, que había sido sustraída por el equipo Kyubi, ahora debían recuperar la estatua y agregarla a la esfera, además de robar unos cuantos millones que le pertenecían a la mafia Italiana: simple. Se dijo Ino, solo debían ingresar a la bodega principal del sitio, que además poseía una seguridad inimaginable; el pago de la pensión en su futuro retiro debería de ser realmente alto: se dijo molesta.

* * *

Azuma se encontraba leyendo un expediente en su escritorio dentro de su oficina, el cigarrillo en su boca se había consumido hasta la colilla. Se encontraba en uno de esos tiempos de mala racha en su carrera, había sido burlado por un cuarteto de chiquillos: que él sabía, eran culpables. A pesar de que se le había sancionado y además alejado del caso, el no dejo de buscar pruebas: él tenía razón, y lo iba a demostrar. Por mas obstinado que sonara eso, el iba a demostrar que esos chiquillos eran culpables, encontraría la esfera de jade y la pintura, y su buena racha volvería.

—Increíble, el gran Azuma Sarutobi, confinado en un escritorio leyendo simples expedientes, tan triste y solitario. Debería de sacar la foto para el recuerdo.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Azuma quiso meter su cabeza bajo tierra como si fuera un avestruz, maldijo en voz baja: de todos los idiotas que existían en la unidad del FBI, tenía que ser él; se quejo molesto. Levanto el expediente por encima de su nariz cubriendo su rostro y aparentando que no le había escuchado, su objetivo: ignorar al imbécil de Kakashi Hatake.

—Definitivamente pareces una señorita apenada ante un cumplido. —Kakashi avanzo por el sitio, se acerco al escritorio tomando un bolígrafo. —Un pajarillo me contó que fuiste sancionado y burlado, siendo robada una pintura en tus narices. —Kakashi observo a su querido amigo Azuma, quien le seguía observando. —Y que además te dieron por cuidar a una novata…

—Si quieres restregarme en la cara que siempre estas al tanto de mis acciones, es mejor hacerlo de manera mordaz y sin indirectas. —La molestia de Azuma se sentía en cada uno de los poros de sus ser.

—Bien, si la sinceridad es lo que quieres…—Murmuro Kakashi, conteniendo la risa. —Eres una porquería y perdedor que se deja pisotear por ladrones, una simple niñera y que además, me acaban de asignar tu caso. —El tono burlón de Kakashi y la información que había soltado, hizo que Azuma elevara su mirada sorprendido. —Digamos que me vieron cara de trampeador, así que me envían a limpiar toda tu mierda.

La ira se acrecentó de manera increíble dentro de Azuma, logrando que fuera incapaz de contenerse, se manera irrefrenable; tomo a Kakashi por su camiseta, estrellándolo contra la pared.

—Ese caso es mío, no eres quien para venir a robarme lo que me pertenece. —Gruño de manera furiosa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tranquilízate macho alfa! No he venido a robarte dentro de tu territorio. —Calmo Kakashi conteniendo su risa de diversión ante la situación. —Al contrario he venido a buscar una pequeña tregua.

Azuma frunció el seño, observo a Kakashi de manera desconfiada. Todo ese asunto le olía mal, desde que se topo con ese cuarteto de chiquillos imitadores de magos, supo que todo iría cuesta abajo.

— ¿Tregua? ¡No me hagas reír Kakashi! ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para llegar a pactar con el diablo mismo?

—Pues deberías considerarlo, teniendo en cuenta que es tu caso y orgullo quienes fueron pisoteados. —Respondió mordazmente Kakashi, mirando a Azuma de manera retadora. —Primero que nada: suéltame, antes de que te patee el trasero. Segundo: necesito resolver este asunto de una puta vez, ¿En serio crees que se me hace divertido tener que estar limpiando la mierda de idiotas como tú? ¡Vamos, me conoces y sabes que soy mejor que eso!

Azuma chasqueo los dientes de manera molesta, empujando a Kakashi, lo soltó y retrocedió un par de paso. Del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una caja de cigarrillos, encendió uno y se recostó contra su escritorio.

—Habla de una vez Kakashi, mi paciencia no es la mejor en estos tiempos.

—Pero que humor…—Murmuro molesto Kakashi, mientras se acomodaba su camiseta y fulminaba con la mirada a su compañero. Azuma simplemente bufo con impaciencia. —Ya que somos grandes amigos…—La exhalación burlona por parte de Azuma lo hizo gruñir. —…Y teniendo en cuenta el gran aprecio que le tengo a tu padre, logre que no te expulsaran de este caso, pero nos tocara trabajar en conjunto y ser supervisado por mí. Además nos asignaron otro caso, un casino de las Vegas fue robado ayer por la noche.

—Que te jodan. —Fue la respuesta de Azuma, volviendo a su asiento tomando el expediente. —Preferiría mil veces ser expulsado de la unida antes de trabajar a tu lado.

—Antes éramos un perfecto dúo.

—Antes, exactamente Kakashi; antes de que mataras a Rin y dejaras morir a Obito y mi hermano. —Recrimino fríamente, notando la rigidez de Kakashi ante la mención de aquellos nombres.

—Lamento decirte, pero es una orden. Ya no seré condescendiente contigo; trabajaremos juntos. —Sentencio Hatake de manera definitiva.

— ¡Señor Hatake! ¡Aquí esta lo que me pidió! —La voz efusiva de Shizune interrumpió la batalla de miradas que en ese momento había empezado por parte de ambos.

—Muchas gracias señorita Kato. —Respondió Kakashi, desviando la mirada de Azuma y observar a Shizune, quien se había sonrojado al tener los ojos de él sobre ella.

—Bien, trabajaremos juntos…—Murmuro molesto Azuma, tomando su abrigo y fulminando con la mirada a Kakashi. —Pero esta vez, espero que no enamores también a esta idiota y luego la asesines como lo hiciste con Rin. —Escupió con ira, saliendo de su oficina de manera apresurada.

Shizune quedo estática en su sitio, mirando la dirección por donde había salido Azuma, desvió su mirada a Kakashi, quien observaba de manera sombría y entristecida en la misma dirección.

—Señor Hatake ... —Murmuro Shizune.

—Bien Nena. —Hablo Kakashi, cambiando su expresión de inmediato y mirando de manera intensa a Shizune. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer hermosa, a trabajar.

Kakashi salió de la oficina, dejando a una muy sonrojada y confundida Shizune.

* * *

— ¿Un equipo? —Interrogo Ibizu confundido, mirando a Shizune como si estuviera loca.

—Sí, quiero saber si el señor Hatake fue compañero de trabajo en alguna ocasión de Azuma-san.

Ibizu se recostó sobre su silla mirando con curiosidad a Shizune, quien se retorció incomoda ante la expresión confundida de Ibizu.

—La verdad no entiendo cuál es tu interés por ese tema. —Hablo de manera suspicaz Ibizu, analizando la reacción de Shizune, quien se había puesto nerviosa ante el cuestionamiento de Ibizu.

—Es que…—Shizune trago saliva de manera nerviosa y miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que Kakashi o Azuma no estuviera por el sitio—Es que… el señor Hatake fue asignado al caso junto a Azuma-san y yo y… es su supervisor ahora…—Murmuro no estando segura de lo que decía.

— ¡Joder! ¡Debes de estar bromeando! —Exclamo aterrado Ibizu ante la información.

—Lo… lo digo en serio Ibizu…—Respondió Shizune, mordiéndose su labio inferior. —Y si te pregunto, es porque escuche que tú fuiste compañero de academia de Azuma-san y que son de la misma promoción en el apartamento, eres alguien que ha estado con Azuma-san todo este tiempo y debes saber sobre este asunto.

—Y en ese caso, sigo sin entender el porqué tu interés. —Refuto Ibizu.

—Es que… esos dos tuvieron un encontronazo extraño y… y por lo que entendí, ambos fueron compañeros una vez, o esa sensación me transmitieron. —Respondió aun nerviosa y todavía vigilando su alrededor, no queriendo repetir las mismas palabras de Azuma por mera precaución.

—Pues en ese caso… no, ninguno ha sido compañero de trabajo. —Hablo por fin Ibizu, con una mano en su barbilla en pose pensativa.

— ¿Ah no? —Interrogo sorprendida Shizune.

—Ninguno de los dos han trabajado en un mismo caso o coincidido de alguna manera como ahora. —Concluyo Ibizu mirando a la chica.

—Entonces no entiendo, esa antipatía que mostraron uno con él otro…

—Siempre ha sido así. —Interrumpió a Shizune. —Somos de la misma promoción, estuvimos juntos en la academia y en el departamento de la misma promoción, pero incluso esos dos nunca se llevaron o tuvieron una relación amistosa, era como si ninguno existiera en la vida del otro y si se percataban el uno del otro era como si fuesen los peores enemigos, podría decir que se conocen de mucho antes. Nadie ha sabido realmente la razón de su nula relación.

Shizune caminaba por uno de los pasillos del edificio pensando en lo que Ibizu le había dicho, la única explicación que le daba a la situación era que esos dos se conocían desde mucho antes y sea lo que sea que había pasado, había sido lo suficientemente grave para separar a esos dos a tal extremo de no querer ni verse o trabajar juntos. Realmente todo ese asunto le causaba gran curiosidad.

* * *

Azuma había estado deambulando por el parque por un buen rato, se encontraba realmente molesto por lo sucedido. No podía creer que le asignaran a Kakashi como su supervisor, de todos los imbéciles de toda la unidad e incluso el país, debía ser ese bastardo: decía una y otra vez así mismo.

Se detuvo en una de las bancas del parque, sacando otro de sus cigarrillos, miro a un lado del parque notando varias mesas apiladas a lo largo de la sección del parque. Pudo adivinar claramente que se trataba de una de esas sesiones de ajedrez que en ocasiones colocaban el club de ajedrez de la ciudad.

— ¿Quiere jugar? —Le pregunto un muchacho a lo lejos, este se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, mirándolo con atención, su cabello oscuro y sujeto en una coleta alta, con mirada perezosa.

— ¿Un simple muchacho como tu retándome a una partida de ajedrez? —Comento burlón sin poder creer que un crio de no más de 20 años era capaz de retarlo de semejante manera.

—Es mejor que estar fumando en el parque y contaminando el espacio vital de los demás. —Refuto audazmente aquel chico.

—Touché…—Murmuro divertido Azuma. Se levanto del sitio con intención de aceptar la partida. —Ante todo esto ¿Quién es el chiquillo atrevido que me está desafiando a una partida de ajedrez?

—Shikamaru Nara. —Respondió el joven ante un largo bostezo. — ¿Y quién es el amargado asocial fumador que acabo de retar?

—Genial… dos idiotas en un día…—Murmuro Azuma, ya en su sitio y realizando su primer jugada.

—Pues este idiota no es tan idiota…—Respondió con diversión Shikamaru. —Jaque. —Declaro Shikamaru luego de unas cuantas jugadas.

—Vaya…—Exclamo sorprendido Azuma ante su habilidad. No es que fuera el mejor en ajedrez, pero sabia jugar lo suficiente como para no ser derrotado fácilmente. —De verdad no eres tan idiota.

—Como usted no. —Respondió en medio de otro bostezo Shikamaru.

Azuma entrecerró su mirada con fastidio, dos idiotas en un día que le decía idiota… inaudito.

—Bien, me retiro…—Hablo Shikamaru con tranquilidad, levantándose de su sitio y empezando a caminar, Azuma simplemente bufo ante ese comportamiento, saco otro cigarrillo dispuesto a encenderlo. —Ah… por cierto…—Hablo Shikamaru ya a unos paso mas alejado. —Al abuelo Hiruzen no creo que le guste verlo fumar. —Azuma detuvo su acción, mirando sorprendido a Shikamaru que lo observaba por sobre su hombro.

— ¿Abuelo? —Interrogo con voz ahogada.

—Mi abuelo, su padre le envía un mensaje. —Dijo Shikamaru con otro bostezo más. —"Ten cuidado" —Repitió las palabras exactas que había pronunciado el anciano horas antes.

Shikamaru siguió su camino, dejando a su choqueado Azuma.

— ¡Oye! —Grito Azuma, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Por cierto! —Respondió Shikamaru. —Espero te entretengas limpiando mi desastre en el casino. —Dijo de manera divertida, mirando a Azuma. Luego de decir aquello, simplemente echo a correr.

Azuma abrió sus ojos sorprendido, recordó lo dicho por Kakashi un momento atrás "Además nos asignaron otro caso, un casino de las Vegas fue robado ayer por la noche.". Al momento en que su cerebro analizo aquellas palabras y veía a Shikamaru a lo lejos, un simple punto lejano; empezó a correr persiguiendo al chico.

— ¡Detente! —Grito, se encontraba persiguiendo a ese chico por una de las concurridas aceras de la ciudad. — ¡Que te detengas! —Sin embargo Shikamaru siguió corriendo a lo que sus piernas daban. Lo vio doblar en una esquina en un callejón, pero al llegar al sitio solo vio nada, el muchacho había escapado.

* * *

Llevo toda la tarde editando y corrigiendo faltas de ortografía y ya me duele la cabeza, aun así presiento que se irán faltas muy graves y mas tare me voy a querer lanzar del primer lugar alto que me encuentre e.e

Llevaba ya tiempo de no actualizar, pero es que este final de semestre en la universidad ha sido fatal, estoy que muero y a penas sobreviví con menos de un cuarto de tanque de oxigeno (soy exagerada lo se) y solo quiero tirarme en mi cama a leer y escribir y no salir en todas mis 5 semanas de vacaciones (de paso olvidar decepciones amorosas).

Aquí traje un bello capitulo, que en si no es nada claro, pero para entenderlo deben seguir leyendo, es la gracia ¿No? XD

Aunque el equipo 7 son los principales, en si; hay muchos personajes que abarcar. La misión del casino es un misterio ¿Porque?, because... no se sabe como lo hicieron XD y eso lo debe de aclarar el mismo equipo.

Shikamaru es un loquillo, aparecer así frente a Azuma... pues es tener pelotas.

Kakashi simplemente se me hace genial, aunque no se lleve con Azuma ¿Porque sera que no se llevan tan bien? lalalalalala XD

Shizune es una condenada cotilla, aunque la verdad la entiendo ¿Que paso con Rin, Obito y el Hermano de Azuma? bueno... yo diría que lalalalallaa XD

Y bueno, Hiruzen quiere advertir a Azuma de que algo esta asechando, pero tampoco fue muy claro y menos enviando a Shikamaru ¿Que sera? ¿Tendra algo que ver Danzo en todo esto? pues... lalalalalala XD

¿Que opinan de todo esto? vamos! demen sus teorias! apuestas! se haria divertido, quien seria capaz de adivinar lo que pasara XD

Gracias chicas por cometar, son unos amores, y a los que no comentan... jum... jammm... comenten XD opinen, animen las apuestas ¡Estoy esperando!

Espero que este capitulo les guste, lo hago con todo cariño. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! chaooooo


	6. Chapter 6

Trucos de Magia capitulo 6.

— ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí, Itachi Uchiha!

Vocifero Kakashi de manera sarcástica al joven que se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cinta amarilla y rodeado de policías. El chico elevo su mirada de la carpeta que mantenía en sus manos, observando a Kakashi acercarse junto a Azuma; un gran suspiro salió de sus labios: ver a esos dos juntos significaba problemas.

—Si te causa sorpresa el verme, imagina la mía al verlos a ustedes dos juntos…

Ironizo Itachi, sin evitar una sonrisa burlona dirigida explícitamente a Azuma; quien entrecerró su mirada con disgusto: odiaba a esos dos de una manera increíble.

Se encontraban fuera de una de las habitaciones del Hotel Bellagio, en la cual entraban y salían policías y forenses. Itachi miro con molestia dentro del sitio: todo se había salido de las manos y se estaba complicando todo.

—Si están aquí debe ser porque están a cargo de este caso, vamos al grano. Un robo y un asesinato, sustrajeron dinero de la bóveda del casino y asesinaron al administrador del lugar.

Kakashi ingreso a la habitación observando todo a su alrededor. En la cama del sitio pudo notar el cuerpo de un hombre a mediados de la treintena, cabello castaño, se encontraba tirado boca abajo y todo a su alrededor bañado en sangre.

—Parece que alguien estaba muy enojado. —Murmuro Kakashi observando la situación.

— ¿Tienen los vídeos de las cámaras de vigilancia? —Interrogo Azuma.

—Las cámaras fueron desactivadas, no hay registro del suceso. —Contesto Itachi.

—Parece que nos topamos con chicos listos…—Comento Kakashi.

—No tan listos. En el pasillo, cómo pudiste observar; hubo una explosión de una granada. La salida fue algo estrepitosa. —Itachi se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, viendo hacia uno de los pasillos.

—Definitivamente algo peculiar…—Murmuro Azuma ante lo sucedido.

Unas horas antes…

— ¡Cárgala y sácala de aquí! —Exclamo Shikamaru, detrás de una de las paredes tratando de encubrirse de los disparos.

Sasori se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación del hotel con un arma en su mano, viendo como Shikamaru respondía a los disparos. No podían salir fácilmente del sitio, estaban casi rodeados, miro a Gaara; quien cargaba a una mal herida y ensangrentada Ino.

— ¡Abajo! —Grito Shikamaru con evidente terror en su voz.

Sasori simplemente se lanzo hacia la habitación junto a Gaara sin esperar a saber lo que sucedía, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Ino. Una explosión los aturdió, sus cabezas daban vueltas, Sasori intento recuperarse del golpe causado, sentía un intenso y agudo pitido en su oído derecho, se incorporo con esfuerzo mirando fuera de la habitación, miro a Shikamaru quien se encontraba un poco más lejos de donde estaba: en el suelo e intentando reincorporarse.

—Gaara…—Llamo al chico con voz entrecortada y ronca.

—En eso estoy…—Gruño realmente molesto el pelirrojo.

— ¡Chicos! —Se escucho una voz femenina en el fondo del pasillo. Cuando Sasori ya estaba incorporado, observo a Temari y Kankuro aparecer en el lugar. — ¡Shikamaru! ¿Estas bien? —Interrogo alarmada la chica acercándose al muchacho, el cual se encontraba vomitando sobre el suelo.

—Sí, bueno. Gracias por la preocupación hermana, estoy perfectamente. —Ironizo Gaara, a penas en pie y con Ino en sus brazos, mirando a su hermana ayudar a Shikamaru.

— ¡Ah vamos! No es para tanto Gaara, no seas llorón. —La burla implícita de Kankuro hizo Bufar a Sasori.

—Sus maneras de rescate de grupo son bastante cuestionables, casi nos matan…—Gruño Sasori, saliendo definitivamente al pasillo, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda. Camino entre los escombros del lugar, viendo alrededor de cinco hombres muertos por el sitio. —Hay que salir de aquí, no esperen que tenemos mucho tiempo, después de esa hermosa granada como regalo, la policía estará aquí dentro de poco. —Ordeno a los chicos.

—Tenten y Neji ya están en el auto, hay que movernos. —Informo Temari cargando con ayuda de Kankuro a un ya inconsciente Shikamaru.

—La próxima vez no dejen que Temari o Kankuro realicen planes de rescate, y que además sea yo el maldito rescatado…—Murmuro Gaara moviéndose con prisa por los pasillos siguiendo a Sasori.

—Agradece que te sacamos con vida, esa treta hizo que saliéramos tan tranquilamente como lo estamos haciendo… por el momento. —El reclamo de Temari hizo bufar a Gaara.

—Se nota la preocupación por tu hermano menor. —Refunfuño Gaara molesto. —Te importa más ese vago bueno para nada que yo.

— ¿Qué esperas? No eres tu quien la cepilla durante las noches. —Respondió con sorna Sasori, viendo como Temari se sonrojaba mientras Kankuro y Gaara hacían una mueca de asco.

—Imbéciles…—Murmuro Temari, volteando su rostro sonrojado.

Era común en el caminar por las calles de la ciudad en la cual se encontrara, ver los mercados y comprar alguna chuchería que le recordara a una de sus hermanas como recuerdo para ellas, comprar algún gusto como comida, arcilla para sus esculturas; en fin, le gustaba salir de su vida cotidiana: se dijo Deidara.

Camino por las calles de Italia de manera tranquila, compro pan fresco y se cubría el rostro con la boina que llevaba puesta. El sus bolsillos llevaba su celular, pensó que era raro que sus hermanos no escribieran algo al grupo de chat que poseían, eran tantos y extrañamente unidos que era común leer alguna tontería de ellos, o que incluso su querida y pequeña hermana Ino no le haya puesto nada.

La familia Yamanaka era originaria de la organización del ojo, habían muerto unos años atrás, cuando Ino aun era un bebé. Sus hermanos: algunos de los padres de sus actuales hermanos; habían muerto en ese encargo. Ellos habían tenido tres hijos, él y su hermana gemela Kurotsuchi, cinco años después había nacido Ino. El y su gemela habían sido asignados al equipo Sanbi debido a edades, lo había lamentado desde un inicio: no había tenido suerte de tener a sus hermanas con él como los hermanos Sabaku.

Llego al edificio donde se hospedaba junto a su gemela y sus otros dos compañeros, Akatsuchi y Shii. Al girar el pomo de la puerta se topo con una sola cosa: Kurotsuchi llorando en el sofá, Akatsuchi tratando de calmarla junto a ella y a Shii realmente serio con un teléfono en sus manos. Su corazón dio un vuelco: tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —.Hablo seriamente, el mal presentimiento le llego con más fuerza.

—Trata de no reacciona precipitadamente Deidara…—Empezó Shii aun sin atreverse a verlo. —Ayer por la noche el equipo de Ino tuvo un encargo…

Un nudo en su garganta se formo al oír aquello, su respiración se altero y sus pupilas se dilataron, si Kurotsuchi estaba llorando así podía ser que Ino estaba… muerta.

— ¿Ella esta…?—No pudo continuar debido al nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡O bueno, no sabemos!. —Trato de corregirse Shii sin saber por dónde empezar.

El aire contenido escapo de sus pulmones sin darse cuenta, seguía preocupado pero saber que no la daba por muerta era algo: los sollozos de su hermana lo empezaban a alterar.

—Habla de una vez Shii, me pones aun más nervioso…—Reclamo molesto.

—Los atacaron, no sabemos mucho, hubieron muertos, la última noticia que se tuvo fue que una bala hirió a Ino.

— ¿Pero está bien? ¿En que base están? ¿Esta grave no es verdad? —Pregunto alterado, empezando a dirigirse hacia su cuarto dispuesto a moverse por todo el globo terráqueo e ir a buscar a su hermana.

—Ese es el punto Dei…—Hablo Kurotsuchi con voz nasal debido al llanto. —Ino, su equipo y el equipo de apoyo Ichibi desaparecieron… el ojo no sabe nada de ellos.

Soltó el pan en sus manos, su hermana estaba desaparecida y herida: mataría a quien sea el miserable que la haya tocado.

Definitivamente estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Después de haber visitado al equipo Kyubi que se encontraba en New York unos días atrás, su equipo y ella se habían dirigido a Londres por un encargo. El día anterior había llamado a su hermano Neji, habían conversado un buen rato; él le había comentado de la misión que tendrían esa misma noche, le había asegurado que era algo complicado mas no imposible, ella se había preocupado pero sabía lo capaz que era su hermano, pero algo le inquieto desde que su hermano le había comentado de aquella tarea; le había hecho jurar que la llamaría al día siguiente: habían pasado casi 24 horas desde que se lo prometió y aun no la había llamado.

—Vamos Hinata, deja de pasear como león enjaulado por el apartamento, sabes que el pedante de Neji está bien, lo más seguro llego agotado y debe de estar durmiendo, no olvides la diferencia de horario. —Le aseguro Kiba.

—Pu… puede ser…—Murmuro insegura.

Ella sabía que su hermano no era así, sabía que incluso la habría llamado a penas llegar a casa sin importar el sueño. El chat de en la cual estaba unida a sus hermanos se había mantenido muy callado: eso la tenia aun más nerviosa.

—Yo contesto.

Hablo Shino al momento en que el sonido del teléfono irrumpió por la sala: el teléfono que usaba la central del ojo para comunicarse con ellos. Su corazón dejo de latir.

—Diga…—Se escuchó la voz de Shino responder.

Conforme la conversación iba avanzando, el rostro de Shino fue cambiando, el corazón de Hinata dejo de latir: algo había pasado.

Shino colgó el teléfono y se quedo en silencio un momento, tanto así que Kiba pauso el vídeo juego en el cual estaba ocupado y Choji paraba de comer sus botanas para observarlo: pero este no hablaba.

—Shino… ¿Paso algo? —Interrogo Kiba de manera insegura.

Shino se reacomodo sus gafas oscuras observándolos a todos y luego suspiro.

—Vamos viejo… tanto suspenso me tiene nervioso y me hace querer comer más. —Comento Choji realmente nervioso.

—Hinata, Choji… no se alteren pero…—.Hinata y Choji contuvieron el aliento al escuchar aquello. —Parece ser que el equipo de Neji y Shikamaru ha desaparecido.

Hinata a penas se contuvo en pie, a decir verdad Kiba tuvo que correr a ella para sostenerla mientras Choji soltaba la bolsa de patatas que comía: su intuición no la había traicionado, algo le había pasado a Neji.

— ¡Gracias publico!

Exclamo Sakura sobre un escenario con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El público aplaudía con placer ante el espectáculo que habían presentado aquella noche. Abandonaron el escenario al terminar el show e ingresaron a su camerino, agotado; Naruto cayó sobre el sofá mientras Sasuke se deslizaba por la pared hasta el suelo del cansancio, Sai simplemente se tiro al suelo totalmente acostado en este sin deseos de moverse.

—Que noche más agotadora. —Se quejo Naruto cubriendo su rostro con su brazo derecho.

—Nunca creí que esta noche sería tan agotadora, pero valió la pena; fue un éxito. —Declaro Sakura con una gran sonrisa sentándose en su silla frente a su computadora.

—Por supuesto, somos los mejores. —Respondió Sasuke.

—Fanfarrón y ególatra. —Reclamo Sakura en un bufido.

—El fanfarrón y ególatra que tanto amas. —Contraataco Sasuke con una sonrisa maligna y un cierto brillo en los ojos que heló a Sakura.

—Con que tanto amo… ¿Es que hay algo que lo asegure? —Respondió la chica sin deseos de mantenerse en silencio.

—No pero podría lograr que lo asegures, lo aceptes, lo desees y me supliques…—Insinuó Sasuke dejándola totalmente sonrojada.

Ambos pararon su extraño coqueteo al notar que Sai y Naruto los observaban. Naruto al escuchar tal declaración, quito su brazo de su rostro observando a esos dos realmente impresionado, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y con la boca abierta. Sai había volteado a ver de uno a otro realmente impresionado y sin palabras.

—Me van a decir ahora mismo que mierda pasa con ustedes dos y ese extraño coqueteo…—Determino Naruto hablando rápidamente.

Sasuke simplemente deseo que la tierra se lo tragara: había hablado de más. Sintió volverse piedra y una espada lo atravesaba, había dejado sin palabras a todos los presentes incluso así mismo.

— ¿No es obvio? Estos dos están andando y no nos habían dicho nada. —Acuso Sai de manera tranquila.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Exclamaron Sasuke y Sakura ante tal acusación.

— ¡Si están saliendo! —Chillo indignado Naruto, levantándose del sofá y señalándolos de manera molesta.

— ¡Que no! —Chillo avergonzada la chica del grupo, con su rostro compitiendo con el tomate ante la pena.

— ¡Pues ahora me van a explicar todo! Hace días que están raros, se portan nerviosos, tartamudean, coquetean, susurran, cuchichean ¡Me tienen harto! Si creían que no me daría cuenta están equivocados ¡a veces pienso que ustedes creen que soy idiota! —Chillo indignado el rubio del grupo.

—Es que, básicamente eres idiota. —Le respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado y realmente burlona.

— ¡Sasuke! —Reclamo molesto su amigo y hermano.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto de manera indiferente como si Naruto no hubiera hecho ese arranque de ira antes.

— ¡Responde maldita sea!

— ¿Y que se supone que debo responder?

Sakura simplemente suspiro e ignorándolos se sentó frente a su computadora empezó a teclear hasta que sintió una respiración a su lado, volteo de reojo para ver a Sai sonriendo.

—Sería bueno que lo aceptes ya. —Le dijo Sai en un ligero susurro.

— ¿De que hablas?

—Simplemente digo que él ha esperado demasiado. —Concluyo lo que decía con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de nuevo.

Se quedo confundida sin haber entendido nada de lo dicho, con la discusión de Naruto y Sasuke mas las extrañas y nada claras insinuaciones de Sai la dejaron mareada. Se volteo de nuevo hacia su computadora, notando ahora que no había ningún mensaje, ni del ojo ni de Ino, mucho menos de su hermano mayor Sasori que también le escribía a diario; si no estaba hablando por skype con Ino o Shikamaru, lo estaba con su hermano.

—Que raro…—Hablo Sakura llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Interrogo Sasuke.

—Es que… Ni Shikamaru o Ino me han escrito o llamado, incluso Sasori no me ha dejado mensajes desde hace mas de 24 horas atrás, tampoco el ojo ha dejado notificación alguna…

—Bueno, puede ser que Ino y Shikamaru estén trabajando, no siempre están libres al igual que tu hermano, con el ojo; tal vez aun no haya ningún encargo. —Le respondió Sasuke, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien su hermano tampoco lo había llamado.

—Ahora que lo mencionan…—Llamo la atención Naruto de manera curiosa viendo su celular. —El grupo ha estado muy tranquilo desde ayer…

Todos sacaron sus celulares, confirmando lo dicho por el chico. Sakura mordió su labio inferior realmente preocupada: su instinto le decía que había pasado algo grave.

—Puede que no sea nada, no te preocupes Sakura. —Le dijo Sasuke, colocando su mano en su hombro, mirándola directamente a los ojos con ternura, eso la reconforto.

—Igualmente es extraño ¿No creen? —Hablo Sai con el seño fruncido preocupado por Ino.

—Ino y Shikamaru me dijeron que tenían una misión ayer por la noche, al igual que Sasori, es extraño que no hayan llamado; Ino cerda siempre me llama para presumir sus logros.

Todos se miraron unos a otros en silencio y preocupados por ese dato. El profundo silencio se vio roto por el celular de Naruto que sonó en ese instante.

—Es Hinata…—Dijo Naruto un poco extrañado, la chica nunca le llamaba o al menos se comunicaban siempre por mensajes.

El celular de Sasuke sonó también, lo saco observando quien llamaba, frunció el seño al observar la pantalla: algo pasaba.

-es Itachi. -Murmuro Sasuke.

—Diga. —Hablo Naruto respondiendo su celular, haciéndole señas a Sasuke para que respondiera también.

—Itachi. —Fue la respuesta del pelinegro al descolgar.

—Espera Hinata, respira hondo… ¿Por qué lloras?... Hinata… espera… tranquila ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Naruto preocupo a Sakura y a Sai que no sabían a quien prestar atención.

— ¿Qué dices Aniki? —Interrogo Sasuke con los ojos abiertos y voz tensa, ahora llamando la atención de Sakura y Sai, una gota de sudor se deslizo de su frente al escuchar la voz de su hermano Itachi tras el teléfono.

— ¡¿Qué dices Hinata?! ¿Cuándo? —Interrogo alarmado Naruto, ahora incluso Sasuke volteo a verlo.

—Ayer por la noches…—Murmuro Sasuke, quien ya sospechaba que era lo que le estaba diciendo Hinata a Naruto.

— ¡¿Quiénes?! —Exclamo alterado Naruto, sudando nervioso.

—No, no, yo me encargo de avisarle a Sakura Aniki… no, si lo haces tú la matas.

Sakura volteo asustada a Sasuke al escuchar aquello, sus nervios la estaban matando y ahora estaba 100 porciento segura: algo había pasado con Sasori.

— ¡Tranquila Hinata! ¡No, no él está bien relájate!, ahora mismo de ser preciso, tranquila, yo me encargo,

Naruto colgó el teléfono a la vez que Sasuke, ambos se miraron realmente nerviosos: ya sabían de que había hablado el otro por teléfono.

—Yo me encargo. —Hablo Sasuke con seriedad.

—No, yo te ayudo. —Hablo seriamente Naruto en respuesta.

—Me están matando de nervios ¿Qué ha pasado? —Se exaspero Sakura ante tanto suspenso.

—Sakura… Sai… ayer por la noche…—Empezó Naruto.

—Ayer por la noche, la misión de Ino y Shikamaru era la misma que Sasori, estaban trabajando en conjunto. —Le siguió Sasuke al ver la mirada de auxilio de Naruto. —Sakura… el equipo de Ino y Sasori están desaparecidos…

Desaparecidos… esas palabras perforaron sus oídos fuertemente, sintió como sus lagrimas empezaban a correr… sus hermanos estaban perdidos.

* * *

Hola, después de años... no se como pero me salí de rutina para actualizar. No había podido hacerlo antes debido a parciales en la universidad e imaginen que aun no termino hasta la segunda semana de octubre... me voy a terminar muriendo de estrés u.u

Me salí un poco de rutina para actualizar, aquí esta la conti XD espero les guste.

Por cierto, gracias por comentar, me gusta que lo hagan, me dan energías la verdad, de las que no tengo ahorita de lo cansada que estoy (es casi media noche y moriré la verdad...) comenten lo que les gusto de este capitulo, por fa, me encanta leerlas al igual que me gusta que ustedes les gusta leer lo que escribo. Chicas, gracias por el apoyo, muchas gracias y espero les guste este capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Trucos de Magia capitulo 7.

Sakura mantenía sus pequeños ojos y con gran atención a su madre, quien lloraba recostada a la puerta que daba entrada a un pequeño cubículo de su casa. Hombres salían y entraban del sitio, mientras Sasori la tenía tomada de su pequeña mano. Noto claramente como su madre ingresaba por fin al cubículo aun sin poder mantener los sollozos que surgían de ella; su curiosidad por saber lo que sucedía incrementaba cada vez más, pero su madre le había prohibido avanzar de donde se encontraba con su hermano "—No dejes que entre…" había susurrado su madre en un estado de horror que en ese entonces no entendía.

De pronto, noto como su padre avanzaba entre todo el gentío que ahí se encontraba, noto las facciones de furia en su rostro: facciones que a ella le daban miedo. Lo vio ingresar al sitio donde se encontraba su madre, no mucho después escucho claramente gritos que venían de ambos, insultos, gritos y reclamos.

-Sakura ...

Levanto su mirada aun en silencio fijándose en su hermano, que la miraba con cariño, con una simple y cariñosa sonrisa de 8 años implantada en su rostro. Ajusto su agarre al osito de peluche que mantenía en sus brazos aun sin despegar su mirada de él.

—Cierra los ojos y tapate los oídos…

Ella asintió sin chistar, tomando las manos de su hermano y llevarlas a sus propias orejas, obedeciendo a lo pedido. Cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una melodía ligera, escuchando la voz de su hermano cantarla con voz quebrada.

"—El cuervo voló hacia mí, solo me observo, su orgullo sobresalía, me ofreció poder… pero yo solo quería ser feliz, quería tener su amor…"

Suspiro al escuchar a su hermano, trato de ignorar los gritos; Sasori simplemente se mantenía junto a ella, pero no pudo más, soltó las manos de su hermano y sin previo aviso corrió a la entrada donde estaban sus padres.

— ¡De un vagabundo! ¡Me traicionaste por un vagabundo suicida!

Se detuvo en la entrada sin ser notada por nadie, a su lado llego su hermano quien la sujeto de los hombros, ella simplemente observaba el rostro iracundo de su padre, el cual enfrentaba a una temblorosa y llorosa mujer: su madre.

— ¡Yo no te traicione! ¡Jamás lo he hecho! ¡A pesar de tus agresiones y maltratos hacia mí y mis hijos! ¡Nuestros hijos!

— ¡Eres una hipócrita mentirosa! ¡Estoy seguro que ese bastardo que llevas en el vientre es de él!

Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia el bulto en el vientre de su madre. Seis meses atrás le habían dicho que tendría un hermanito, cuando pregunto dónde se encontraba; su mamá le dijo que estaba dentro de ella, en un inicio se asusto pensando que su madre se había comido a su hermanito pero luego Sasori le explico que antes de nacer los hermanitos, debían crecer dentro de las mamis: simplemente no había entendido absolutamente nada.

— ¡Este niño es hijo tuyo tanto como lo son Sakura y Sasori! ¡Yo jamás te he sido infiel! ¡A pesar de todo siempre te he amado!

— ¡Entonces dime! ¿Por qué lo trajiste a casa? Un vagabundo, le diste trabajo, techo ¿Qué otra explicación hay para eso?

— ¡Simple caridad maldito bastardo! ¡No podía permitir que una persona se pudra en las calles sin razón alguna! ¡Eres un maldito insensible bastardo que solo juzga por su condición!

Vio claramente como el puño de su padre se dirigía directamente al rostro de su madre tumbándola en el suelo. Sakura se sobresalto abrazando con más fuerza su osito de peluche, pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Mami ...

Llamo asustada, acurrucándose en los brazos de Sasori quien también poseía la misma expresión. Su padre quien se encontraba sujeto por otro hombre en la habitación evitando que golpeara a su madre, se volteo a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos; la rigidez en su cuerpo hizo que el hombre volteara el rostro y chasqueara la lengua en un sonido lánguido e irritante.

—Quédate llorando, ahí en el suelo, quédate llorando a tu maldito amante suicida estúpida zorra mentirosa.

Su padre se dirigió a la salida empujándolos para salir del sitio, Sakura lo vio perderse por el oscuro pasillo mientras escuchaba los gritos llorosos llenos de agonía por lo sucedido.

—Saquen a los niños de aquí…

Escucho a unos de los hombres aproximarse, sintió como Sasori se tensaba junto a ella.

—No vamos a dejar a mami sola…—Se negó a salir el niño.

El hombre no los escucho, tomo a su hermano de los hombros con una mano y con la otra la sujeto delicadamente a ella.

—Es bueno que tu madre se tranquilice un poco, son muchas emociones y tu hermana solo tiene 3 años para presenciarlo…

Ella ignoro como Sasori cedía ante lo dicho por el hombre, dirigió su mirada a su madre aun en el suelo llorando, sin perder detalle alguno, sintiendo ganas de llorar. Cuando el hombre ya los estaba sacando del sitio, desvió sus ojos a otra dirección de la habitación, ahí pudo encontrar algo que jamás olvidaría, en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba un joven con espuma en la boca: estaba muerto. Se asusto, dejo de ver al cuerpo del hombre muerto en el suelo debido a que ya estaba fuera de la habitación, empezó a temblar: quería a su mamá.

—Mami… ¡Mami!

Grito desesperadamente y realmente asustada… nunca podría olvidar tal hecho.

-Sakura ...

Meneo su cabeza reiteradas veces saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Fijo sus ojos a Sasuke quien se encontraba frente a ella, la observaba con expresión preocupada, en su mano izquierda cargaba un vaso y con la derecha la sujetaba de su hombro, Sai y Naruto estaban un poco más alejados pero igual de preocupados. Poco después de la noticia, había caído conmocionada, había vuelto en si una hora después en su apartamento; específicamente en el sofá.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

No respondió, poco después de despertar, empezaron a discutir lo sucedido, simplemente se dejo llevar por sus memorias: su primera memoria. Aun podía recordar aquel hombre muerto tendido sobre el suelo en posición retorcida, ojos vacios, muertos llenos de aflicción.

—Si… yo… solo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Sasuke la observo frunciendo el seño sin creerle una sola palabra, sabía perfectamente que ella estaba muy alterada.

—No sabemos nada aun…—Comento Naruto en un tono notablemente irritado. —No puedo creer que el ojo nos mantenga encerrados. No quieren que salgamos y ya tienen el edificio rodeado y vigilado.

—Saben que saldremos de aquí a buscarlos, lo quieren evitar. —Murmuro desesperado Sai.

—Porque nos pueden usar para extorción, lo saben muy bien; cuando un hermano de sangre es raptado, su otro hermano se le tiene prohibido moverse. —Advirtió Sasuke.

—Pues están muy equivocados si piensan que me mantendré al margen y esperar a que mi hermano aparezca muerto en algún sitio del globo terráqueo.

Sakura se levanto de su sitio de manera exasperada y furiosa. De solo pensar que alguien mantenía cautivo a su hermano, quizás haciéndole daño la enfurecía. Sabía que Sasori se encontraba con vida, lo sentía; pero no podía permitir quedarse sin hacer nada encerrada en su apartamento hasta que ese sentimiento cambiara para mal, se volvería loca si así lo hacía y no lo podía permitir.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Expreso Sai de manera desesperada. —No puedo permitir que toquen a Ino, no a mi Ino…

Naruto dejo salir una fulgurosa risa ahogada ante aquellas palabras, abrazo a su hermano por los hombros.

—Tranquilo Romeo, que tampoco Sasuke y yo tenemos ganas de quedarnos quietos en un solo lugar a esperar.

Sakura miro a Sasuke a los ojos, vio determinación en ellos, observo a Sai y a Naruto, los cuatro asintieron: irían tras quien fuera que tuviera a sus hermanos.

—Juro que les reventare los sesos si han tocado a mi hermano, los destazare de ser necesario.

Sakura se movió con determinación a su habitación, los demás hacían lo mismo. Ingreso a su habitación sacando todo tipo de arsenal y herramientas de trabajo por detrás de un compartimento que había en el armario. De ahí saco computadoras y armas, instrumentos de rastreo. De uno de los baúles saco una daga gemela, la otra la tenía su hermano: iban a pagar si le tocaban un solo cabello a Sasori.

Su madre ingreso a la habitación corriendo a todo lo que le permitía su cuerpo de seis meses de gestación. Sasori había escuchado ruidos en la casa, su hermana Sakura había ingresado asustada a su habitación sosteniendo a su osito de peluche y a su espalda una bolsa rosa, confundido no comprendía porque su hermana no vestía su pijama de dormir a las 2 de la madrugada. La pequeña niña simplemente ingreso a su habitación y se metió apresurada y asustada a su cama escondiéndose debajo de sus cobijas, no mucho después ingreso su madre con un arma en su mano.

—Sasori, sal de esa cama, cámbiate ahora mismo y toma la mochila de emergencia ahora mismo.

Sasori simplemente no dudo en levantarse de su cama quitándose su pijama en el trayecto a su armario, donde saco sus zapatos y ropa junto a la bolsa que su madre le había ordenado. Ya sabía lo que ocurría y no podía dudar en lo absoluto.

— ¿Y papá?

—En algún lado de la casa.

A pesar de sus 8 años comprendió lo que su madre quería decir, su padre estaba alcoholizado en algún sitio de la casa mientras enemigos ingresaban a su hogar con disposición de asesinarlos. Apretó sus labios en una fina línea demostrando su enfado: ni en esa situación contaban con él.

—Como lo planeamos Sasori, hay que salir ahora y llegar al ojo.

Su madre avanzo a su cama, levantando las cobijas tomo a su hermana en brazos y se dirigieron dentro del armario de su habitación, quitando en el proceso una tapa en la pared; en ese instante escucharon un disparo no demasiado alejado del sitio, no se escucho nada más, sabía lo que era: le habían disparado a su inconsciente padre y estaba muerto.

—Entra Sasori, entra ahora.

Su madre con los nervios de punta lo metió junto a las tres bolsas que cargaban y le tendió un arma.

—Ya sabes cómo usarla cariño, baja y prepara la salida a prisa mientras tu hermana y yo bajamos.

Ordeno su madre, el asintió y con prisa bajo en el ascensor de mano. Llego a un oscuro sótano, donde desmonto el ascensor bajando las bolsas. Se dirigió con todo el peso a otra entrada en la pared, donde retiro la tapa y metió las bolsas, volvió detrás de unas cajas donde se escondió con el arma apuntando a la puerta preparado en caso de que alguien ingresara al sótano y esperar a que su hermana y madre bajaran. Escucho una campana a lo lejos y unos pasos corriendo deprisa escaleras arriba, luego escucho el ligero chirrido de la polea del ascensor.

—Sasori, toma a tu hermana.

El ligero susurro de su madre lo hizo desviar su mirada de la puerta, se acerco corriendo a su madre tomando a su hermana y bajándola del peño ascensor, pronto su madre bajo y aprisa los hizo correr a la tapa abierta en la pared que él había abierto.

—Entra cariño, luego tu hermana y de ultimo yo, cubre el frente amor.

El asintió y entro al sitio, sintió a su hermana entrar a la tapa, escucho una puerta ser abierta y se tenso, empezó a gatear a prisa, entonces escucho un grito.

— ¡Mamá!

Sasori volteo detrás de si viendo como Sakura volvía por el ducto y más allá a su madre ser sacada a la fuerza sujeta de los pies: los habían atrapado.

— ¡No! ¡Sakura vuelve con tu hermano, sigan!

\- ¡ Mami!

Sakura no había obedecido y volvió por su madre llorando desesperada, Sasori volvió también con prisa y cargando con terror su arma.

— ¡Mamá, Sakura!

Al salir escucho un disparo. Uno de los hombres mantenía a Sakura sujeta del cabello mientras la niña lloraba, vio como claramente el hombre le disparaba en la cabeza a su madre, quien aun estaba tirada contra el suelo.

\- ¡ Mami!

El grito de desesperación de Sakura lo saco del shock al cual había ingresado. Su mirada se volvió desquiciada y sus lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos.

— ¡Maldito!

Apunto al hombre que tenía a su hermana y había matada a su madre y sin compasión alguna, sin pensarlo dos veces, disparo al sujeto, no una, ni dos o tres veces, disparo cinco veces con furia e ira. Sakura cayó al suelo temblando y llorando sin entender nada en sus inocentes 3 años, solo entendía que su mamá estaba muerta. La pequeña se arrastro al cuerpo de su madre, meciéndola ligeramente.

—Mami… por favor despierta mami… hermano, mami tiene sangre, mami…

Sin prestar atención a su hermana, se acerco al cuerpo del hombre al cual acababa de asesinar sin contemplaciones.

—Bastardo…

Lloro sin contener los temblores de su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas llorando, tomo el arma por la culata empezando a golpear el rostro de aquel asesino.

—Bastardo… bastardo… ¡Bastardo!

Los golpes eran certeros, una y otra vez golpeaba el rostro de aquel cuerpo que no se movía ya con vida.

— ¡Hermano!

El chillido de su hermana hizo voltear a verla, la cual señalaba detrás suyo, volteo a su dirección pero solo pudo ver un puño golpearlo, cayó al suelo aturdido soltando el arma cayendo cerca de su hermana quien no dejaba de temblar ante lo sucedido.

—Pequeño mocoso malcriado…

Elevo su mirada viendo a un hombre más sobre él. El sujeto lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, ni siquiera se movió, estaba mareada y sintió nauseas además del estomago revuelto.

—Saluda a tu mamá…

Sintió el frio cañón del arma de su enemigo en su tierna cabeza de 8 años, cerro los ojos y cuando creyó que de verdad vería a su madre de nuevo escucho disparos, cuando quiso percatarse de lo sucedió, se encontraba tendido en el suelo, el hombre que lo sujetaba muerto a sus pies y su pequeña hermana Sakura con un arma en sus manitas: simplemente no supo como su hermana sabia disparar.

La oscuridad lo rodeaba. No sabía si sus ojos se encontraban cerrados o si estaba encerrado en alguna celda, no sabía si estaba muerto o simplemente estaba deambulando en el más allá sin seguir algún rumbo específico, no sentía su cuerpo, no sabía si estaba de pie, sentado o si quiera andaba por el sitio.

— ¿…Cual de ellos es? —Escucho voces a lo lejos, no sabía quien hablaba, no veía nada. Volvió en si al darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—No sé, aun no despiertan…

—Pues despiértalos…

Escucho como las voces y pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Se escucho el chirrido de una puerta de madera y luego un halo de luz enceguecedor llego a él, tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el vértigo que sintió: si tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Abre los ojos imbécil, te vimos despierto.

-Púdrete ...

Respondió Sasori con voz rasposa y roto sintiendo su garganta totalmente seca. Sintió poco después como un golpe seco le cruzaba el rostro y la sangre salía de su mejilla cerca de su ojo causándole un gran escozor.

— ¡Abre los malditos ojos muñeco de manera!

Sasori gruño ante el insulto, odiaba que lo llamaran así, lo cual decía una sola cosa: sus captores lo conocían muy bien.

—Que te cojan…—Murmuro en respuesta ante la exigencia. Otro golpe llego a su rostro.

—Ya basta, el jefe los quiere enteros.

Sasori abrió ligeramente sus ojos y trato de enfocar su vista a los dos hombres frente a él, ambos cubrían sus rostros con pasamontañas. Empezó a recorrer el sitio y registrar información del sitio mientras sus captores mantenían una discusión de quien sería el siguiente en golpearlo, fue entonces que noto como Shikamaru y Neji se encontraban a su derecha, ambos como él atados a una silla. Neji mantenía su cabeza gacha con su cabello cubriéndole el rostro, Shikamaru mantenía su cabeza viendo al techo totalmente inconsciente también.

-Sasori ...

El murmullo que llamo su atención lo hizo voltear a su izquierda, de manera precipitada causando un severo mareo en él, a la vez recordando que Gaara y Kankuro estaba con ellos.

—Ya era hora de que alguno despertara…

Noto a Kankuro cerca de él a su izquierda, poseía un semblante cansado, al otro lado de Kankuro se encontraba un inconsciente Gaara.

—Ino… Temari… ¿Dónde están?

Los dos hombres frente a ellos dejaron de discutir al escucharlos, a la vez un grito de horror cruzo el ambiente callado en el que estaban, Kankuro apretó los dientes con furia mientras Sasori elevaba su rostro lleno de consternación y horror al reconocer a Ino.

\- ¡Ino!

El grito de Temari que recorrió el sitio lo altero aun más.

\- ¡Ino, Temari!

Los dos hombres no se contuvieron ante su arranque y lo golpearon una vez más, el grito de Tenten llamándolos se escucho una vez más. Kankuro se empezó a remover desesperado mientras Sasori escupía sangre debido al golpe.

—Échales agua, así reaccionaran.

Los dos hombres se encargaron de lanzarles agua a Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru despertándolos en el acto. Shikamaru tocia tratando de obtener aire.

—Muy bien, ¿quién de ustedes son los Hacker del equipo?

El sujeto ni siquiera había esperado que reaccionaran del todo.

—Ya les dije que se pudran…

Respondió desafiante Sasori. Simplemente lo veía venir, otro golpe le marco una vez más el rostro.

—Eres un idiota masoquista que le encantan los golpes definitivamente.

Le dijo uno de los sujetos. Escucharon sonidos de radios y voces, lentamente comprendió que los hombres cargaban radios para comunicarse.

—Los llama el jefe, será mejor que vayan a la sala.

La voz que salió de la radio les llamo la atención a los que el cerebro les servía.

—En seguida vamos.

Los dos sujetos los observo a los 5 atados en las sillas, en silencio se retiraron. La puerta se cerró en un escandaloso chirrido de madera dejándolos a oscuras.

—Estamos jodidos… que problemático…—Se quejo Shikamaru en un suspiro, siendo solamente escuchado por sus hermanos.

—No tanto como Ino, Tenten y Temari…—Gruño Kankuro desesperado.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas? —Interrogo exasperado Neji, preocupado por las 3 chicas.

—No lo sabemos…—Le respondió Sasori.

—Y no lo sabremos si no salimos de aquí. —Determino Gaara.

Todos suspiraron con tensión. Si estaba jodidos.

* * *

Hola chicas. No puedo creer que en medio final de semestre haya podido actualizar. Pero en realidad necesitaba desahogarme, muchas cosas me están matando a estas alturas y no solo hablo de este semestre que esta culminando en la universidad.

Curiosamente me senté frente a la computadora y de la nada llego la inspiración.

Espero les guste este capitulo. Poco a poco iré incursionando en las memorias de todos los personajes. Todos tienen toda clase de memorias y bueno, me parece que las de Sasori y Sakura son unas de las más fuertes. Sasori a sus 8 años causa la primera muerte y Sakura a sus 3. Imagino que parece incrédulo pensar que un niño a esa edad es capaz de si quiera empuñar un arma, pero no crean; los niños son sorprendentes. En este caso, defiendo lo sucedido en decir que Sakura y Sasori siempre fueron más adelantados a su edad, en especial Sasori, aquí lo imagino como un hermano mayor estilo Itachi, capas de lo que sea por defender a sus hermanos y es por eso que tanto Itachi como Sasori se llevan tan bien. En el caso de Sakura, ella posee un ingenio estilo Itachi al ser Hacker, ademas posee una adoración por esta ya que su hermano Uchiha es realmente excepcional en su mismo campo, es su ejemplo a seguir e irónicamente posee una forma de actuar similar a Itachi cuando de defender a sus seres queridos se trata, pero vamos; hablamos de Sakura, sigue siendo Sakura a pesar de sus similitudes.

Leí por ahí que Sasuke esta bastante... cambiado y pues digamos que es un estilo Charasuke, pero al mismo tiempo una mezcla con el Sasuke real. Y bueno, quería que Sasuke fuera un poco diferente. Ademas no lo he desarrollado en otro ambiente... aun.

Esto es todo por hoy, cuelgo el capitulo y descanso que me quiero morir de estrés la verdad. Espero lo disfruten y por fa dejen comentarios y opiniones, me ayuda mucho la verdad, ademas me causa curiosidad saber lo que piensan de este capitulo y el pasado de ambos hermanos. Es demasiada la curiosidad la verdad.

No olviden que pueden comentar sin estar registrados, solo bajan al final y le dan al botón review, dejan un nombre o si quieren no lo dejan, escriben comentario y postean. No se les olviden comentar y darme opinión, quiero saber que piensan, me mata la curiosidad. XD


End file.
